


The Great Rescue

by madina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Gray Jedi, Han Solo Lives, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Multi, Parent Han Solo, Parent Leia Organa, pre-TLJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madina/pseuds/madina
Summary: His son, Ben, who calls himself this creature Kylo Ren, was going to kill him. A certain pair of Force Ghosts just couldn't let that happen, could they?A story where Han Solo is put to the hardest task of his life: saving his son. But have no fear, he has help from a rag tag team consisting of a flighty ex-stormtrooper, his fierce and stubborn wife, his furry best friend, and a cute and feisty scavenger coming into her Force abilities.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Trying this on for size. Enjoy. xo michelle

This wasn't a reunion. This was a confrontation.

No pleasantries. No reminiscing. Just intensity. And angst. A whole lot of angst. 

Han Solo could've appreciate the humor of the situation if it wasn't so serious, and you know, life-threatening. His son always had a flair for the dramatic. It was a Skywalker trait.

Fucking Skywalkers, indeed. 

They were broken and intact. Fierce and destructive. Stunning and hot messes. They suck you in and suck you dry leaving you desperate and yearning but willing to do anything, _anything_  for them. 

Look at him now. Fulfilling the desperate plea of one Skywalker and attempting to rescue another from a diabolical Sith Lord. 

Bring our son home, Leia said. 

Can you help me? Ben begged.

How was he ever meant to resist their identical big brown sad eyes? He wouldn't _dare._

Skywalkers demand loyalty. Not outright and forthright but you can't roll with the Skywalker bunch without having utter devotion and unyielding loyalty. They're always getting themselves in trouble and need somebody to get them out of it with no questions asked. 

That was Han's role right now. 

Ben dropped his mask. It was a step in the right direction. A huge step. 

The sound of him unlatching his lightsaber from its holster echoed. He presented it to Han.

Han knew what that meant. It was a show of vulnerability. Luke explained how a Jedi's lightsaber was an extension of the Jedi themselves. It was sacred. It was like a limb. It was a representation of their bond with the Force. 

His son's thumb grazed the trigger as he held out the weapon to his father. 

Han Solo loved him. Loved him dearly. But he wasn't naïve.

Nobody just relinquishes their weapon without lingering and definitely without showing their prowess. He'd be a disappointed father if Ben just handed it over.

The Solo patriarch peered deeply into his son's brown eyes, identical to his mother's right down to the sorrow. 

Han gripped the middle of his son's weapon and gripped it tight. 

Ben followed suit, gripping the hilt with both hands and his expression darkened. His intentions made clear. 

Then time froze. He was pulled from the present and thrown into an abyss. 

"Hello, Han Solo. We meet again." A young but vaguely familiar voice greeted him wholesomely. 

Kind blue eyes sparkled in amusement at Han's gaping jaw. "Look who's the old fool now." 

Han swallowed thickly. "B-Ben." 

This couldn't be possible. He had to be hallucinating. Or maybe he was already dead. At his son's hand. Was this the Force? Was this the mumbo jumbo Luke talked about? The essence that enraptured his son, his wife and brother-in-law. 

The man's eyes grew sad. "You should have never pushed my legacy on your son, Han." 

"He's going to kill me, ain't he? Or I'm already dead." Han stated. "I never thought it would end like this. But it could've been worse. Hell, I could've been greeted by Jabba the Hutt." He snorted at the thought. 

Obi-Wan ignored the quip. "He hasn't killed you. He doesn't _want_ to kill you... not truly. We could have let it happen and see young Ben spiral further into darkness but that is not the will of the Force."

 _"We?"_  

Obi-Wan merely smiled, eyes twinkling. The man may appear older but he was still the old, senile fool on the inside from decades ago. 

"Hello, Han Solo. I don't think we've ever met." A brand new voice spoke. A voice he never heard before in his life. It was youthful. 

Han gripped his blaster tight when it dawned on him. "Vader." 

The youngster, no older than his son the last time he saw him, smirked. "You could try. But I'm already dead, you see."

Han seethed. "You bloody bastard I could _kill_ you for what you did."

Anakin Skywalker stood tall, the Skywalker height Luke and Leia didn't inherit was evident. "I'm not here to talk about the past, Han Solo. I am here to inquire about the future. About Ben."

"You _stay_ the _hell_ away from my son!" Han snapped. "It's because of _you_ that he wears that stupid mask! It's because of _you_ that the damn Dark Side is strong in this god forsaken family! It's _you_ he wants to be like!" 

Anakin took Han's berating in stride. With tight fists and a clenched jaw. "I know-"

"Like hell you know!" Han growled viciously. 

Anakin shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"You can take your sorry and shove it, Vader. Take your sorry to Alderaan, oh _wait,_ it doesn't exist anymore does it?" Han waved his blaster at the Force Ghost. 

Han couldn't look the man in the eye. They look too much like Luke's. "You've got some serious guts to come to me to talk about my son. As if _you_ were an upstanding father." 

"Enough." Obi-Wan admonished. "Anakin made plenty of mistakes. Mistakes he still pays for today and will continue to for a long, long time." He sent his former Padawan a significant look. "But we are not here to put Anakin before a jury. We are here to talk about Ben."

"Tell him to get loss. I won't talk about my son with him here." Han refuted, glaring at the former Jedi Knight and Sith Lord. 

"Ben is _my_ grandson." Anakin hissed. "It is _my_ legacy that he wishes to follow. It's _my_ image he's emulating. I think I would have some insight on what's going through his head." 

"You stay the hell away from his head!" Han barked, baring his teeth. 

"Stop this, Han!" Obi-Wan chastised. "Anakin is here to help."

"He's helped enough!" Han snapped. "He cut off his own son's hand and tortured his own daughter. I don't think his advice is worthwhile let alone any good." 

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Please do us all a favor and step down from that pedestal you're standing on. You weren't the best father either. You were absent. You _sent him away._ You thought he was crazy because he has a gift that you wouldn't understand in your wildest dreams."

Han pulled the trigger and sent a blaster shot bolt right through his gut, the bolt exiting just as quickly as it entered. "Don't _you_ ever talk to me about my son." 

Anakin snorted disdainfully. "I can see what my daughter has to put up with."

"Oh for Force's sake." Obi-Wan groaned. 

"I'm trying to help your son!" Anakin ignored his former master.

"What help could you _possibly_ give?" Han demanded sarcastically, putting his blaster back in his holster. 

"I know what the Dark Side is like-"

"Oh bull." Han scoffed. "Why are you here now? You didn't come before. And if you did, that was some bang up job you did."

"You think I _wanted_ this for him?" Anakin asked. "You think I haven't been _agonizing_ every single moment of everyday watching my grandson walk down a path that... that I _never_ wanted for him." 

Anakin ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes glistening with an onslaught of tears. "I never wanted this for my grandson. I never wanted him to suffer like I did. I never wanted him to be like me. I never wanted... I never wanted him to go down this path." 

Obi-Wan attempted to coax the man. "Anakin, it was because of Snoke-"

"No! He never would've wanted Ben if he wasn't _Darth Vader's_ grandson!" Anakin cut Obi-Wan off, his voice raising with hysteria. "If he wasn't _my_ grandson." 

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "That's not true. Ben Solo is exceptionally strong in the Force. Snoke wanted an apprentice--"

"No. He wanted another _Vader."_ Anakin shoved away Obi-Wan's arm. "Don't patronize me with lies. Don't pity me. I made my choices. I did what I did. But I do not want that for my grandson. I refuse to sit back and let a precious soul like Ben's be corrupted anymore." 

"Luke." Han mumbled.

"What about him?" Anakin glared at Han in defiance. 

"You saved him. From the Emperor." Han clarified. "Or that's what he said. I wasn't there and Luke's always been... a little too _optimistic."_ Or full of shit. 

"Saved is a strong word." Anakin chuckled sardonically. But his eyes softened fondly at the mention of his son. "I _killed_  Palpatine. That's all I did. It was Luke who saved me." 

Han shuffled where he stood. "Well, nobody can vouch for you so..."

Anakin rolled his eyes, snorting. "Fair enough, I suppose. My account of those events wouldn't be exactly trustworthy." 

"Anakin." Obi-Wan called. "We don't have much time."

Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan, sharing a glance with Han. "Spent too much time bickering." 

Han let out a gruff. Anakin smiled widely. "I'm quite fortunate that I formally met my son-in-law. You're a good man, Han Solo."

"I don't need your damn approval." Han crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't pay him any mind, Anakin. He may be rough around the edges but he has a true heart of gold underneath." Obi-Wan spared Han a teasing grin. 

Han's eyes to see two different places at one. Starkiller Base and whatever this place was. His mind could barely comprehend it all. His lack of Force ability made him vulnerable.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan urged.

Anakin stepped forward and gripped Han's biceps firmly, allowing the man to absorb his power temporarily. "Listen to me. We've run out of time. But you have to be the one to do this. You have to save Ben Solo. You have to save your son, Han. You can't let him go down this path. You... you have to save him from himself. Please. I _beg_ of you. Don't be like me. Don't abandon your child. Don't leave them. Don't leave him there. Please. Do whatever you have to do but _save_ my grandson. 

Then Anakin released him and Han was back at Starkiller Base.

Ben's eyes widened, his lips parted in a gasp. "You... That wasn't you. You couldn't do that." His hands loosened on his saber as he voiced his confusion and shock. 

"You always were smart, kid." Han's fingers tightened on the weapon and he yanked it towards himself.

Ben growled, his nostrils flaring dangerously. He lifted his hand so he could summon his weapon back to him. 

"You don't have to do that." Han said.

Ben's hand froze. "You old fool."

"It's the Solo way, kid." Han smirked. "I'll give you your weapon, Ben. After you answer this question for me."

"Liar." Ben snapped. His fingers flexing in his leather gloves, his eyes continuously averting from his weapon to his father. 

Han remained quiet as his son's face contorted in a concoction of rage, confusion and embarrassment. It reminded him so much of Ben's youth. He had his mother's temper and his pallor made it so obvious when he was enraged. 

"Ben." 

His son's eyes connected with his sharply as the sun began to go down, and his son's Light disappearing along with it. "You're insane."

"Maybe." Han conceded. "But was I so bad that you still want to kill me?" 

A sharp gasp ripped from his son's lips. Ben never handled being put on the spot well. Han didn't understand the Force and never would but it didn't take a Jedi, Sith, or whatever, to see the turmoil within his son. To see the struggle between the Light and the Dark. 

Han didn't waste a minute in waiting for his answer. He turned his body to the left and tossed the lightsaber over the bridge.

Ben was too late. Han had his blaster aimed at his son. "You've been away too long, kid." 

Ben let out a roar of rage. "I'll _kill_ you!" 

Han let out a bark of laughter. "You had the chance, Ben. And you didn't take it." 

Ben's fists clenched at his sides. "I can stop any bolt you fire at me." 

"I bet you could. But you see, Chewie's got my back up there, and some other stragglers got my back up over there." Han indicated their locations with his chin. "And you have no lightsaber to deflect them with. And this place is about to go up in flames. So whaddya say, kid? How about a family reunion?"

"I know your mom--"

"Don't talk about her." Ben growled, shoving his father back with his hands. 

"Ah, you didn't use the Force that time. I'm impressed. I thought you were getting too reliant on that stuff. It's good to know that you still know how to use a hands like a true Solo." Han Solo was smug as ever, his arm coming to wrap around his son's shoulders.

Ben deflected his touch, glaring at him. "You realize that I can still choke you to death right?"

"And I can still blow your brains out, kid. But neither of us are going to be doing that, are we?" Han quipped.

"I _really_ fucking hate you." Ben seethed. 

"Not enough to kill me, apparently." Han grumbled. 

Ben spat. But his hand came up quick when a Stormtrooper arrived with a blaster. "Sir, the Resistance is here and they're going to destroy the base--"

Ben used the Force to throw the trooper against a nearby wall. "I know." He said at that unconscious soldier. 

"Light it up, Chewie!" Han jeered. 

He received an affirmative roar in return. 

"I'm not joining the damn Resistance. You're going to get me a clean ship and get me the hell off this fucking base." Ben sneered at his father. "Or I'll fucking kill you."

"Sure, kid." 

"I'm dead serious. I will destroy you." Ben threatened.

"Of course you will, son."

He glared at his father. "And my name is Kylo Ren. Your _son_ is gone." 

"You betcha, kid." Han smiled as he ran up the stairs, _Kylo Ren_ trailing behind him. 

"And _please_ tell me you didn't come here on that piece of junk you call a ship." His son wrinkled his nose. 

"Hey, you wanted that ship if I remember correctly." Han retorted, affronted.

Ben snorted. "I was an idiotic child who wanted to be like his good-for-nothing father. I know better now."

"Oh quit whining. I just saved your life." Han grunted. 

"You've _endangered_ my life. Now Snoke and the _entire_ First Order will be after me." Ben snarled. "Great fucking parenting, _Father."_

"So not much's changed then." Han chortled. "If you hadn't gone Dark Side, you'd still be hunted down by them."

Ben glared at his father. "Hilarious."

"Jeez, don't the First Order have a sense of humor?" Han rolled his eyes. He cocked his blaster and aimed it at a nearby stormtrooper.

"Give me that." Ben growled and ripped the weapon out of his father's hand and aimed it at a stormtrooper over his father's right shoulder.

Han smiled proudly as Ben continued to shoot at stormtroopers coming their way and simultaneously using the Force to remove them or throw them against one another or walls. 

Ben grabbed his father's arm and pushed him against a wall as stray bolts came their way. "Still an arrogant, reckless buffoon." He shoved his father's shoulder harshly.

"Takes one to know one." Han took the blaster and shot at three stormtroopers.

The ground began to shake beneath their feet. 

"We need to leave." Ben stated. "Now. I'm not fucking dying on this base because Han Solo is incapable of doing anything without a plan like the half-cocked idiot he is."

"I resent that." 

"Where's the Falcon?" Ben asked. 

"If she's standing-"

"Oh please, if there is _one_ thing that ship doesn't do it's dying." Ben scowled.

Han smirked. "She's immortal."

"I assume Chewbacca got to the Falcon first." Ben guessed. 

"Probably." 

"Good. So I don't have to copilot that piece of junk." Ben sneered. He genuinely sounded happy about that prospect.

They opened a door and were met with a gust of freezing cold wind.

"Jesus, couldn't the First Order pick a planet with nice weather? I'm freezing my ass off here." Han grumbled.

"Hux didn't want anybody feeling content while being here. No distractions." Ben answered.

"What a tool." 

A snort. "You have no idea."

They traveled through the forest in search of the Millennium Falcon.

Overhead, they could hear the sounds of gunfire, X-Wings and TIE Fighters blowing up, the splatter of debris, the smell of fire and burnt metal. The planet was unstable and on the verge of explosion if Poe and his fleet had anything to say about it. 

The beautiful sound of the Falcon's engines were nearby and he and his son began to pick up the pace. 

Chewbacca, presumably, landed the ship on the ground adjacent to their present location. The bright lights of the panels were a gorgeous sight to behold. It never failed to take Han's breath away. They waited for the ramp to be lowered. 

Once it was, Ben stormed into the ship with Han following at much more leisure pace. Han headed towards the cockpit and was pleasantly surprised to see that Chewbacca and Rey were piloting his ship.

"Han!" Finn greeted with a relieved smile. "It's so good to see you! I was so worried. I saw you with Kylo Ren but then we had to get out of there. I'm so glad you're safe, Solo."

"Did he just call you _Solo?"_ Ben sneered. 

"Why the hell is he here?" Finn demanded, reaching for the blaster on his hip. 

"I wouldn't do that kid." Han warned. 

Finn grasped the weapon anyway. "He should be locked up-"

"I _know_ this degenerate is not referring to _me."_  Ben scoffed. 

"Play nice, Ben." Han playfully admonished. "We wouldn't be here without him."

Ben glared at Finn. "Now I know who I have to blame for bringing you here."

 _"Ben?"_  Finn raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Solo I think you meant  _Ren."_

Ben released a hysterical laugh. 

"Piss off, Ben." Han barked at his son.

"What's going on?" Finn asked. "Oh my god, does he have you under that mind control thing? Rey! Rey! C'mere! Han's been possessed!"

Han snorted. "I wish. Ben meet Finn. Finn meet Ben Solo."

"Ben _Solo?"_ Finn repeated. "As in... Wait a minute."

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake. I'm his son, you imbecile. The fruit of his loins. Force, you'd think Hux would care about the stormtroopers' intelligence but it's easier to tell idiots what to do, I suppose." Ben shrugged, throwing himself on the booth. 

Finn glared at Ben. "I have no idea how the hell you're related to this man."

"Please don't make me draw a diagram." Ben retorted flatly.

Han laughed at their antics. "Don't act so high and mighty, Ben. You were still a virgin the last time I saw you and I doubt the First Order has a huge supply of suitable partners, unless you've been fucking stormtroopers."

Ben's face was a bright red. "I would never stoop so low."

"You haven't stooped at all is what you mean." Han corrected.

Ben lifted his hand and flipped off his father. "I can't believe I'm consorting with traitors and smugglers."

"Get off that high horse, Ren. You're a traitor too." Finn snarled. 

Ben remained quiet and broody. 

"So..." Finn twiddled his thumbs. "Who's your mother then?"

Ben sent Finn flying into the nearest surface area. 

Han cackled. "Sorry, kid. Forgot to warn you. Don't talk about the boy's mother." 

Ben cleared his throat awkwardly, his eyes downcast. "How is... she?"

Han smirked, walking towards the cockpit. "Well, you're about to find out, kid."

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for the wonderful feedback and praise. I started this fic on a whim and I'm elated to know there are people enjoying it. continue to enjoy, bbs. xo michelle

They could feel the impact of the explosion in the atmosphere. It shook the ship. The sound reverberated in their ears. One didn’t have to be Force-sensitive to feel the sensation of the planet’s destruction.

The two that were however, winced at the intensity of the feeling. Rey had to take a moment to breathe, her eyes shutting tightly as the sensations of the disturbance washed over her.

“Hope you weren’t too fond of that place, Ben.” Han grunted.

Ben scowled, still recovering himself. “Not that I’m interested in what you think but I’ll have you know that I was _against_ its construction.”

Han cackled, then ruffled his son’s long, dark hair just to antagonize him. “I’m sure you were, kid.”

Ben glared at his father and shoved the old man away. His father tended to bring out the physical side of his aggression, as opposed to the Force-dominated side.

“Finn here worked on the base.” Han smirked, indicating to the man who was fiddling with his fingers. “That’s how we got in and how we knew how to blow up the damn thing.”

Finn flushed under the attention. “It was nothing.”

“It wasn’t, kid.” Han told him earnestly. “That thing’s next target was us. You saved us.”

Finn’s cheeks were flaming, his eyes bashfully downcast. “Nah, that was Poe and his crew.”

“They may have done the dirty work but they wouldn’t have known what to do without your help.” Han corrected.

“Didn’t you work in sanitation?” Ben interrupted gruffly, he was reluctantly impressed. “How did you know the inner workings of the base? That’s classified information.”

“No.” Finn stated slowly. “You just think that Stormtroopers are stupid and wouldn’t understand any of it let alone dare to run their mouths.”

Han barked a deep laugh, throwing his head back in mirth. “You’ve got spunk, kid.”

Ben glowered at the ex-Stormtrooper. He resented that his father was singing this man’s praises.

Han continued to laugh. “Oh, Ben. You should’ve seen this kid. He got in that- what was her name again?”

Finn grinned wolfishly. “Phasma.”

“Right. Oh, man! He got in her face and said ‘who’s in charge now, Phasma! I’m in charge! I’m in charge now!’ Aw shit, funniest thing I ever saw.” Han howled with laughter.

Finn giggled earnestly. “Oh! And her face when you asked if I knew where a trash compactor was.”

Han held his stomach, as he couldn’t contain his deep guffaws. “I wonder if they found her in the garbage shoot.”

Finn snickered. “Probably.”

Ben had to force his mouth to remain in a straight line. He saw the humor of it all and he would laugh if he didn’t despise FN-2187 and resent his father.

Han wiped at his eye with his thumb. “But you guys got out okay? No injuries?”

“Nah, just a little banged up but we got out all right.” Finn assured the old smuggler.

“I can’t say that I mind that the base is destroyed.” Ben intervened, the jealousy rearing its ugly head and demanding that the attention be back on him.

“Because it was Hux’s precious project?” Finn snorted. “Yeah, your guys’ rivalry even made it down to sanitation, Ren.”

Ben grunted, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. Finn could see the startling resemblance now that the smokescreen was lifted. Kylo Ren looked exactly like his father. They even had the same mannerisms and facial expressions. It was uncanny. And hilarious.

It was so obvious why Ren wore a mask now. Kylo Ren wouldn’t be caught dead making the faces he was now. That’s why the mask and voice changer were so integral to his image. There was probably some more depth to it but Finn didn’t care to divulge any further.

“But _no._ Not because of Hux.” Ben answered. “I didn’t agree with the project as a whole. It was a waste of time, money and resources. And troopers. You’re not going to build a weapon that uses the sun and it not end up being volatile.”

“Aw, Ren. I didn’t know you cared.” Finn scoffed.

“I don’t.” Ben corrected savagely. “It wasn’t sentiment. It was just inefficient and pointless. The entire thing went up in flames anyway and it doesn’t look like it took much either.”

“Sure as hell was harder than destroying the Death Star, kid.” Han snorted. He smiled fondly at the memory.

Finn’s eyes widened in awe, “did you help destroy it, Han?”

“I helped give Luke a clear shot.” Han informed the youngster. “Shot down a couple Imperial ships and sent Vader himself spiraling into open space.”

Ben stiffened at the casual mention of his grandfather. He rolled his eyes and seethed at the look of pure awe and disgusting wonder on the traitor’s face.

“It gave Luke the time and space he needed to make the shot that destroyed it. Apparently he didn’t use the tracking system, he just used the Force.” Han snorted. “Damn show off.”

Ben agreed with his father in that assessment, a rarity in itself. He got up from his seat. “Hopefully this piece of crap ship has an adequate fresher.” He stated stiffly and stormed out.

Han rolled his eyes at his son’s pettiness and passive aggression.

“Mr. Solo?” Finn spoke up tentatively. “Is Kylo Ren _really_ your son?”

Han looked in the direction his son left before he answered. “No. Ben Solo is.”

Finn frowned confounded. “Right.” He couldn’t tell the difference since they were the same person.

Han entered the cockpit, his hands grazing the backs of the pilots’ chairs. “How’s it going up here?”

“Han!” Rey greeted with a smile. “No, I think we’re fine. Right, Chewie?”

Chewie answered with a short growl, not peering away from the front of the ship.

“Hey, Rey?” Finn called out.

“Yeah, Finn? What is it?” Rey replied.

“Uh… do you know… um…” Finn coughed awkwardly into his fist. “Do you know if the fleet made it out okay?”

Rey grinned mischievously. “Poe’s fine, Finn. He’s right behind us.”

Finn sputtered. “That’s great! That’s awesome. I’m glad he’s okay.”

Han smirked at the flustered man. “Dameron, eh, Big Deal?”

The young man blushed furiously. “He’s my _friend!”_

“Of course. Just like Rey is your friend.” Han nodded.

“No! I mean, yes! Rey of _course_ you’re my friend! Why wouldn’t you be my friend? I mean. I came to rescue you! Not that I’m throwing that in your face but I did it because you’re my friend! My best friend! Yeah, Rey you’re my best friend.” Finn rambled.

“You alright there, Big Deal?” Han cocked a bushy eyebrow in amusement.

“I’m fine. I’m fantastic. Right. I’m just going to… yeah.” Then Finn walked away from the cockpit and hid from view.

Rey giggled in the pilot’s seat. “It’s so adorable when he’s flustered.”

Han grunted. “Yeah, real adorable. Now, out of my seat, girlie. Ain’t nobody going to pilot my ship when I still can.”

Chewie let out a whine.

“Shut up, Furball. You heard what I said.” Han argued back.

Chewie argued in return.

“I’m the captain of this ship, Chewie!” Han exasperated. “You don’t tell me what to do!”

Chewie growled warningly.

“He’s in the fresher!” Han exclaimed. “And besides, we’re not on the greatest terms right now. He’s probably gonna head to bed.”

Chewie didn’t concede.

“Chewie!” Han growled warningly.

“It’s okay, Chewie. I don’t mind.” Rey rushed to appease the Wookie.

Chewie then moved his arguing to the brunette.

“It’s fine! Han’s right. This is his ship. And I could use a minute to catch up with Finn.” Rey assured the copilot.

“You’re damn right this is my ship. Now step aside, girl.” Han cocked his chin.

Chewie was always stubborn.

“She’ll be fine! She can handle herself and there’s not much Ben can do to her when we’re all here, Chewie.” Han sighed in exasperation.

Rey had already left the cockpit by then and left the elderly companions argue amongst each other.

Rey smiled at Finn. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Finn greeted with a pleasant smile.

Rey played with her fingers. “How are you?”

Finn scratched the back of his neck. “Good. How about you?”

“Don’t lie, Finn. I know it can’t be easy to be in the same ship as Kylo Ren.” Rey reached over to squeeze her friend’s hand kindly.

“Me? You’re worried about _me?”_ Finn demanded in astonishment. “I wasn’t the one who was kidnapped by him! And who knows what he did to you! I’ve heard the horror stories of what they do to prisoners. I’ve heard after Ren’s done with them that the people are insane and can’t even talk!”

Rey chuckled hoarsely. Her mind replayed the torture and interrogation in her mind. It wasn’t a pleasant experience but she wasn’t driven to madness. She was intact.

“I’m fine, Finn.” Rey soothed her friend. “He didn’t do that to me.”

Finn’s eyes boggled. “He didn’t torture you? Was everything I heard about Kylo Ren a myth?”

“Well, I don’t know what you heard about him but he was… strangely polite.” Rey confessed. “I mean, the mind invasion wasn’t polite but I could feel that he was holding back, you know? Like he could’ve ripped it out of my head but he didn’t. I don’t know. It was weird.”

“What do you mean ‘mind invasion’?” Finn’s eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to understand, “How does he do that? By using the Force?”

“It’s not something someone as mundane as you would understand.” Ben Solo mused, wearing his previous attire, minus the cowl and removing a damp strand of hair out of his eye.

His brown eyes averted to the other occupant in the room. His glare visibly softened to casual and he cleared his throat, bowed his head. “Good evening, Rey.” His voice was gentler, more polite albeit awkward. “I see that you’re well.”

Finn was amused. “I see what you mean about polite.” He spoke out of the corner of his mouth to his friend.

Rey’s face flamed up. “Shut up.”

Ben smirked at the redness on her face. “I assume Han booted you out.”

Rey nodded wordlessly.

Ben snorted aggressively. “Nobody but him is allowed to pilot this ship. He makes sure of that. Don’t take it personally.”

Rey noticed the thick resentment in his voice. It all made sense now. In the interrogation room, when he was invading her mind, he had mentioned how Han Solo would’ve disappointed her as a father. He would know from experience.

“He’s the best pilot on board.” Rey came to the defense of the older man she had grown fond of.

Ben knew that was true, much as he wish it wasn’t and hating that fact. He wouldn’t admit it aloud. If he did, his jealousy and resentment, with deeply buried awe, would be evident. They’d use that against him. They’d know more about what lies beneath that veneer of his. He couldn’t allow that.

“And he has a right to pilot. It’s his ship. I wouldn’t trust just anybody to fly my ship.” Rey assumed the role of protective pack member.

Ben grounded his teeth at the sound of her defending his father. “Don’t pine for a chance at piloting this ship. You’ll never sit on that chair until he’s dead.”

Rey bristled at the pure resentment in his tone. She could see the anger in his eyes. He wouldn’t be this angry if this wasn’t a sore subject.

“You sound like you speak from experience, Ren.” Finn crossed his arms smugly, enjoying the show.

“I would _never_ want to pilot this piece of shit.” Ben hissed.

Han overheard his son and his shoulders drooped. He remembered a time where a younger Ben would beg Han for a chance to pilot this ship. Or even to copilot. But the copilot chair was Chewie’s and regardless of the Wookie’s offer to allow the teenager to take his spot, Han wouldn’t allow it.

He remembered seeing Ben’s light burn out when Han refused to let Ben near the cockpit. Ben stormed off in a huff and tears, destroying things in his path in a fit of rage. Han didn’t realize it then but he had broken not only his spirit but; his heart by not letting Ben have a chance to pilot his beloved Millennium Falcon.

He and Leia had a massive row when she heard that Han wouldn’t let Ben near the cockpit. He never relented and she was stubborn as hell so the fight was never resolved. It was just swept under the rug and Ben never asked to pilot the ship again.

Han knew that Ben was a competent pilot. He’d taught him himself and he was naturally attuned to it. He had a gift for flying and his Force-sensitivity was a major help. Ben had flown other types of aircrafts and starships before. He’d been allowed to fly an X-Wing with a copilot and that went off without a hitch. But Han still wouldn’t let Ben pilot the Falcon. He could help fix it, maintain it, sleep on it, shower in it, and live in it when they went on trips but he was never allowed to pilot.

“Alright, Chewie. Get ready to jump out of hyperspace.” Han grunted to his lifelong companion and copilot.

Chewie wordlessly listened. He didn’t need to reply. They were attuned to each other.

“How did Han convince you to come with us?” Rey asked. “Not at gunpoint I hope.”

Ben scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as an effective defense mechanism. He wouldn’t dignify that with an answer.

He didn’t know the answer himself. He just remembered the feeling of the Force, as if it was nudging him towards his father, and then his father asked that dreaded, loaded question that caught him off guard.

_Was I really so bad that you want to kill me?_

He should’ve known Han Solo could read him and the situation. Han had the intuition to know when somebody wanted to kill him and at that point, it was just a _thought_ , a mere _prospect_ in Ben’s head.

Then his mind had been overwhelmed with an onslaught of memories and feelings that he thought he buried and buried and _buried._

“So, does that mean you’re on our side now?” Rey asked instead when she didn’t receive an answer to her first question.

Ben smiled sardonically, bumbling with dim amusement. “It really is that black or white to you, isn’t it?”

Rey furrowed her brows. “Well isn’t it? You left the First Order.”

“So that automatically means I’m joining the Resistance?” He inquired curiously.

She flushed under his gaze in embarrassment. “Yes?”

“Ren hates the Resistance. I don’t even know why he’s here. I’m still surprised you’re not in cuffs.” Finn scoffed.

Rey glared at Finn. “Stop it. Leave him alone.”

“That’s all right, Rey. I don’t care what he has to say.” Ben assured her.

“Well, I do. So quit badgering him, Finn.” Rey warned him. “You don’t know him.”

“Oh? And _you_ do?” Finn challenged.

Rey eyed Ben from the corner of her eye. They knew each other better than they’d like to admit. “Finn. Would you please?”

Finn sighed, leaning his body onto hers. “Fine.”

Rey beamed, letting her body relax against his and leaning her head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

Ben glowered at the two of them snuggling close. A deep, burning feeling was building up at the pit of his stomach and was spreading throughout his body.

“You’re still wearing Poe’s jacket.” Rey nudged her friend playfully with her elbow.

Finn sputtered over his bashfulness. “I tried to give it back to him but he let me keep it. Said it suits me.”

Rey grinned. “Oh really? And what else has Poe Dameron said?”

Finn averted her teasing smile. “Stop it. He knows I don’t have any clothes of my own so he let me have this because I helped get BB-8 back to him. It was just repayment.”

Rey watched as Finn lovingly fingered the worn leather with his right fingers. His features were soft and gentle. She smiled at her friend. “Don’t sell yourself short, Finn. You saved his life. That means something to him.”

Finn peaked at her. “You think?”

“Yes.” Rey assured her friend, squeezing his knee softly.

“You know, he was the one who named me Finn.” Finn confessed his lips curved up into an idyllic, wistful smile.

“Really?” Rey leaned forward in interest. “What do you mean?”

Finn’s features darkened. “The First Order doesn’t give you names. They give you serial numbers and that’s your identity. You’re not a person. FN-2187 was the only name I ever knew.”

Rey’s heart cringed in her chest, her eyes softening. She wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulder. “Your name is Finn. It always will be Finn.”

Finn smiled softly, leaning on her. “Poe was so horrified and confused when I told him my name.” He laughed. “He said he wasn’t going to use it, and asked if he could call me Finn.”

Rey’s heart squeezed tightly in her chest, “aw, Finn.”

Finn smiled sweetly. “Yeah.”

Ben had remained quiet throughout the exchange between the two friends. The prior feeling had relented when it was made evident that FN- _Finn_ had feelings for the best pilot in the Resistance, Poe Dameron.

He couldn’t believe that he _cared_ so much. It shouldn’t matter. None of it should.

But he couldn’t help it. He wanted to have the ease they showed with one another. How they just physically _and_ emotionally leaned on one another. They hadn’t known each other for long. Finn had just defected mere days ago and he met Rey on Jakku and gave the First Order hell.

Ben smiled inwardly at that. He remembers how livid Hux was when the report came back that the squad sent to the desert planet had been obliterated and both the droid and FN-2187 had escaped with a girl.

Hux’s anger was more than enough to quell his own. You know, after he Force-choked the officer who informed him of the mission’s failure and of the girl – Rey.

Rey.

What a fitting name. She wasn’t just a ray of sunshine. She was a fucking _beacon._

“Landfall, kids.” Han hollered from the cockpit.

Ben’s stomach dropped. “I think I’ll remain on the ship.”

Han barked out a laugh as he got up from his seat. “Oh no you don’t.”

“There’s like, no food on here.” Rey budged in. “And I know that we have to take you in anyway.”

“That’s what I would prefer to not do.” Ben scowled. “And there’s nothing I won’t miss from refusing food from the Resistance.”

“Oh it’s not the food he cares about.” Han grinned mischievously, his laugh lines apparent. “Or fears.”

“Fears?” Rey repeated in confusion. “He had to have known that the Resistance wasn’t going to welcome him with open arms.”

“That’s not what he fears.” Han responded, hiding a snicker.

“I am _remaining_ on this ship.” Ben growled at his father. “You can’t force me off. I won’t go willingly.”

Han crossed his arms in amusement, cocking an eyebrow challengingly. “You think so, eh?”

Ben glowered at the old man. “I am _not_ facing her.”

“Her?” Finn whispered to Rey, whom shrugged in reply.

“You ain’t got a choice, Ben.” Han patted his son’s tense shoulder.

“I refuse. I’m not- no. You cannot make me. I _will_ remain on this ship.” Ben persisted. His brown eyes clouded over with dread, his voice beginning to crack, his bottom lip fighting back a tremble.

“That’s not up to you, kid. And you damn well know it.” Han chortled. “She gave you life and your Force abilities, you don’t think she already knows you’re here?”

Ben’s eyes widened astronomically. “No… _No._ She doesn’t _use_ the Force. She cut herself from it a long time ago. She won’t… she _can’t.”_

Han almost pitied his son. Almost. “She _can_ and she _does,_ Ben.”

“You guys are talking in riddles. Who’re you talking about?” Finn was looking back and forth between the Solo boys. He was beginning to fear what was coming based on Ren’s demeanor.

Before Han could answer, Ben let out a sharp gasp and rose to his feet immediately.

They could hear light footsteps walking up the ramp.

“Finn. Rey. Chewie. I think you guys should leave.” Han told them respectfully.

The three of them exchanged wary glances before following his advice, Chewie letting out a mirthful growl shaking his head.

“Hiya, General. It’s good to see you again.” Finn’s greeting could be heard from where they stood. “Oh my god, Rey! I know who Ren’s mother is! Holy crap.”

“Fuck.” Ben cursed beneath his breath.

“It’s too late to run back to Snoke, kid.” Han patted his son’s shoulder with a tearing grin.

Ben’s breath was haggard. “I’d rather face Snoke.”

Han barked out a laugh before averting his gaze towards his wife. “Hey, sweetheart.”

General Leia Organa stood regally, her features composed but her eyes told no lies like her disposition was.

Ben was speechless at the sight of her. It had been years since he’d seen her.

Ben did what he knew best. He bowed his head to her respectfully, refusing eye contact. “Hello, Mother.”

Leia remained quiet. She didn’t make a sound. But her breathing was shaky and her eyes were beginning to water.

She stalked forward and immediately grabbed Ben’s tunic with quivering hands as if to ensure that he was in fact standing before her and not an allusion.

“Mom—“

She shushed him with a tight embrace, his heart pulsating in his chest and his throat aching with the urge to sob at the warmth of her body. Force, she was so small, so fine, and so petite.

The sensation of her warm body was soon replaced with a harsh, belligerent slap on his right cheek that echoed across the empty ship.

A sharp gasp ripped through his lips as he reached upward to cup his stinging cheek, the force and slap of her hand was impressive but it was the meaning behind it that was so staggering.

It was the most painful thing he had ever felt.

There were tears streaming down her face that was now fierce and callous.

“What the _fuck_ , Ben Solo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been my head canon that Ben is afraid of his mother and I had to make it come true. 
> 
> More to come so stick around. (:
> 
> xo michelle


	3. Chapter Three

Finn and Rey were currently standing by. Well, _Rey_ was standing by while Finn was pacing frantically. A rather humorous sight if anybody asked.

“Finn—“

“Where _is_ he?” Finn demanded of her.

Rey sighed. “I don’t know the protocol after these attacks but—“

“Neither do I but shouldn’t he _be_ here by now?” Finn threw his arms in the air aghast.

“Maybe you should ask somebody?” Rey suggested.

Finn immediately froze. “Oh no. I’m not—no. I don’t do well with strangers.”

Rey snorted. “You’ve done fine with me, Han, Chewie, BB-8, Poe—“

“Those were in dire situations I couldn’t avoid!” Finn interrupted her. “The First Order doesn’t exactly teach you social kills.”

“And Jakku does?” Rey demanded. “Socializing is unfortunately a necessity. Now get your ass over there and ask for Poe Dameron.”

“Black Leader Dameron?” A stranger walking by in an orange jumpsuit, “he’s over there—“

Finn was already running in the direction the Rebel had pointed towards. Rey followed behind at a slower, but still speedy pace. She had never met this famous Poe Dameron.

She’d listened to Finn go on and on about their escapade on the First Order ship and how brave, wild, strong, and exciting Poe Dameron was. She could recall the minute details of Finn helping Poe escape and their reckless, action-filled but short-lived flight and fight. Finn was so animated, so passionate, his eyes would sparkle and he would do so many expressive and wild hand gestures.

Like, that terrifying escape was the absolute time of his life.

Finn had risked his life to help Poe escape. He was desperate to escape the First Order, in dire need of a pilot but in the end, Finn saw the prisoner and took a chance. He had defected and saved _both_ of their lives.

If Poe Dameron wasn’t smitten, or at the very least, eternally grateful… Rey would die of shock, after she wacked Poe with her staff.

She saw Finn running into the arms of an orange jumpsuit wearing, olive skin toned, dark haired and exceedingly handsome man. They embraced tightly, Finn lifting the man off the ground and spinning him in a single circle before placing his feet back on the ground.

Poe’s hand was on Finn’s cheek. “Thank the Maker. I didn’t know—we assumed—we _hoped_ you’d get the shields down and all but I didn’t know—“

“Me, too.” Finn chuckled softly. “Me, too.”

Poe’s dark brown eyes softened. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Scared the living shit out of me.”

“You? Scared?” Finn joked.

Poe’s eyes coyly averted Finn’s and removed his hand off of Finn’s cheek self-consciously. “Yeah. It was your first mission after all.”

Finn’s heart stuttered in his chest, his body erupting in warmth. “I saw all those TIE Fighters and knew you guys were overwhelmed. I can’t tell the damn difference between X-Wings, you know. And so many were shot down.”

Poe closed his eyes. “I lost a lot of people out there.”

Finn cursed himself at his lack of tact. “I’m sorry I didn’t –“

A series of beeps interrupted Finn’s jumbling words. BB-8 nudged Finn’s shin demanding acknowledgement.

Poe laughed. “Don’t get jealous, buddy.”

Finn smiled before leaning down to pat the BB unit’s head. “Kept my guy safe up there?”

BB-8 released a few indignant beeps.

Poe gasped playfully. “How _dare_ you! I’ll have you know I had everything under control.”

BB-8 rolled around as if to say _yeah, whatever you say, flyboy._

Poe rolled his eyes fondly at his droid. “He’s trying to imply that it was because of _his_ intervening that the mission was successful.”

Finn grinned mischievously. “I believe that.”

Poe sputtered as BB-8 rolled and beeped in glee. “Traitor!”

Finn smirked. “That’s me. I ain’t loyal for shit. First I left the First Order—“

“Yeah, alright, smart ass.” Poe nudged Finn’s chest with mirth, his fingers lingering on Finn’s black shirt.

Finn’s breath caught in his through. _Maker, please don’t let him feel my pulse._

Rey cleared her throat, her right eyebrow cocked in amusement.

Finn and Poe collectively looked over to where she stood. Rey had her left hand on her hip.

“Jeez, Finn. You just _ditch_ me without saying anything but I get why.” She winked at her friend cheekily, basking in her revenge and how Finn’s jaw dropped.

“Hi. The name’s Rey.” She took the liberty of introducing herself. “Finn’s scavenger friend from Jakku.”

Poe’s eyes widened. “Oh! Right, you were the one this guy wanted to rescue so badly.”

Rey was amused at how Poe was obviously sizing her up with his dark eyes. His demeanor was possessive.

“She’s my best friend, Poe.” Finn told him. “Or she _was.”_

Rey giggled. “BB-8! My favorite droid!” She kneeled down and held her arms open for the menace that dragged her into this in the first place.

BB-8 swirled his way over to the brunette and gleefully greeted her, spinning around her a couple of times before driving himself into her embrace. “It’s so good to see you too! Yes, your antenna is perfectly straight.” She winked at the droid.

The droid was preening as much as a droid could do such a thing.

BB-8 continued to tell Poe that it was _Rey_ who had saved him from being scavenged by that sand rat _Tito,_ whose intentions was to sell him for parts on Jakku.

Poe’s body language quickly changed. “T-Thank you. I can’t express how much I appreciate you taking care of my boy, BB-8. _Both_ of my boys.” Poe coughed inconspicuously into his fist.

Rey grinned delighted. “It was my pleasure. Your boys are so lucky to have somebody who cares about them so much.”

Finn was drowning in his flustering. “A-Alrighty then. Maybe we should join the others.”

“Sure.” Rey smirked. “Shall we?” She gestured grandly to the entrance of the compound.

Finn sent her a terse glare before he smiled at Poe. “After you, gentlemen.”

 

The Solo family sat in silence. An uncomfortable, tense silence.

“Mom, I can’t talk to you when he’s in the room.” Ben wanted to reach out and console her, weakness be damned.

She straightened her posture and composed her face. “He is your father.”

Ben snarled at her stubbornness. “You _know_ we don’t get along. It’ll only end in blood and tears.”

“Hey, I _have_ self-control unlike _somebody_ over here, Sith.” Han spat in his own defense.

Ben glared at his father murderously. _“Fuck_ you, Han.”

“Han!” Leia seethed at her husband. “You’re not helping!”

“What do you want me to say, sweetheart? That everything was going to go back to normal? That we’d all be one big happy family? I brought him home just like you asked. My job’s _clearly_ done.” Han crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at the both of them.

Ben’s glare faltered before it solidified. “I should’ve known. You don’t give a single shit about anybody but yourself.”

“Now that’s not true.” Han held up a hand. “I care about a whole lot, kid.”

“Yeah. Chewie, Mom and this fucking piece of crap ship. Never me.” Ben clenched his fists dangerously.

“Boys!” Leia tried to intervene before punches were thrown and blood was spilt.

“As _if_ you care about me, Ben.” Han stepped forward. “You were just about ready to kill me and the only reason you didn’t was because I got a visit from _Ben Kenobi.”_

Ben’s eyes widened marginally. _“What?”_

“What!?” Leia snapped. “You were going to murder your father, Ben!?”

Ben ignored his mother’s tirade and faced his father menacingly. “Explain. _Now.”_

“You don’t get to demand shit from me, Ben.” Han narrowed his eyes at his son.

“Now!” Ben raised his voice.

“What? You’re gonna choke me if I don’t answer right now, kid?” Han challenged mockingly.

Ben’s nostrils flared. “I just fucking might.”

“Enough!” Leia stood between the two men who towered over her. She could feel that her heart was being ripped in two separate, jagged pieces.

“I don’t need this shit.” Han unclasped his hands from around his chest and began to walk towards the off-ramp.

Leia stepped forward and blocked him. “You don’t get to walk away from this, Han.”

Ben laughed bitterly. “As if he hasn’t before, Mom. Don’t be a fool. He doesn’t give a shit about me. He _barely_ gives a shit about you.”

“You shut your mouth.” Han stormed over and grabbed his son’s bicep harshly. “You don’t get to sit on that high horse of yours when you and I both know you were going to kill me and that you wanted to.”

“I still do.” Ben spat in his father’s face.

Han’s grip loosened and he let his hand fall from the dark material of his son’s clothes. “Sweetheart, I’m going to grab Chewie and we’ll be out of your hair.”

“Han—“

“Good on you, Han Solo. At least you know where your skills lie.” Ben taunted darkly, attempting to provoke his father.

Han didn’t bother to satisfy his son who was lashing out, salaciously looking for a fight, wanting to spill some blood and harm others because of… unresolved issues.

“That’s right, just walk away, _Father!”_

Han closed his eyes, the sting of his son’s words washing over him. His skin absorbed it and he let out a single shaky breath before opening his eyes with determination, his eyes cold and his jawline set.

His gaze looked over the Rebel base in search of his tall, furry friend. He was probably chatting up the cute nurse in the infirmary.

Leia’s loud voice broke his train of thought. Her voice was hysterical as she tried to call her son to her. “Ben! Wait! Don’t—“

Han knew his son and knew him well. Ben probably stormed off in a huff unarmed, caught up in his rage, oblivious to where he was and just who he was exposing himself to.

“Don’t shoot!” Her voice wasn’t commanding. It was desperate. A mother begging for her son’s life to be spared.

Han didn’t think twice before he turned around and shielded his son’s body with his own as so many Rebels unhooked their weapons and aimed at his son – Kylo Ren.

Han took out his blaster from his holster and moved fast.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Poe demanded as he saw hoards of people running in the same direction. They were yelling and screaming.

Poe broke out into a jog, Rey and Finn following after him. “Crap.” Rey whispered to herself.

Poe used his authority to push passed people, Rey and Finn bypassing all manners and shoving the hysterical and heavily armed individuals from their path.

“What the _fuck?”_ Was all Poe said.

Rey didn’t have to ask. Finn didn’t have to ask. _Nobody_ had to ask.

There stood Han Solo and Leia Organa shielding their son, Ben Solo, with their joint bodies, staring down the entire Resistance – their friends, allies, fellow comrades—and refusing to step down.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi bbs. thanks so much for the love and feedback. I appreciate it all. Enjoy, bbs. michelle xo

It was a proper standoff.

It was the Solo-Organa family versus the entirety of the Resistance.

General Leia Organa, regal and composed as ever, gave a strict order. “Stand down.”

The instinct of the rebel organization was to listen to their esteemed commanding officer but they immediately saw the threat that was Kylo Ren.

It had been over ten years since Ben Solo had set foot on this base and many of the current members had joined thereafter. And those who had known and seen a young Ben Solo on the rebel bases could hardly recognize the grown man before him. They had seen a young man, a teenager.

“Stand down, Admiral.” Leia’s voice had hardened at the insubordination. _“Now.”_

Han and Ben were assessing the situation rapidly. Their eyes scanned the crowd and the weapons, vehicles, numbers and knew they were severely outnumbered and outgunned. But they were Solo men. They wouldn’t go down a fight.

Han’s back was to Ben, shielding his son who not only towered over him but he was physically stronger and had his potency and skills in the Force. But Han remained.

Ben didn’t have time to linger on what it all meant. What it all meant to him. To have his parents protecting him with his body, ready to take blaster bolts for him and did so with no hesitance.

Ben immediately lifted his right hand, putting the limb through the space between his parents’ bodies. He was ready.

His left hand went to his hip to instinctually grab at his lightsaber but then he remembered what happened to his beloved weapon.

Ben hissed. “You just _had_ to toss my fucking lightsaber over a bridge.”

Leia froze. “You did _what?”_ She seethed under her breath at her husband.

“I was _trying_ to bring our son home.” Han spoke out of the corner of his mouth defensively. “And it worked.”

“Do you have _any_ idea how priceless a lightsaber is?” Ben snarled.

“Han. There are no remaining kyber crystals.” Leia whispered. “You destroyed the last known one.”

Han swallowed stiffly. “Leia.”

“What?” She demanded.

“They’re not putting down their weapons.”

Leia’s eyes sharpened, her breath haggard. “They will.”

“Leia.”

_“They will.”_

“Get behind me.”

It came from Han _and_ Ben.

“I can take care of myself. I’m perfectly capable with a blaster.” She hissed.

“Where’s your blaster, sweetheart?” Han retorted.

Leia’s eyes widened when she realized she was unarmed.

She didn’t need to answer verbally. Her family quickly nudged her behind their bodies and broad backs. She had to sidestep to get a good vantage point.

She was indignant but couldn’t suppress the small smile and warmth in her body at the fact that her boys, privy to deny they were alike in anyway, had the same battle strategy and need to protect her.

Like father, like son. It set her heart aflame.

“Generals. Please, step aside.” Commander Dameron diplomatically stepped forward. “This has nothing to do with you. We aren’t aiming our weapons at you.”

“The hell it doesn’t.” Han grunted.

Ben’s dark eyes snapped over to his father’s grim face. He couldn’t see his father’s hazel eyes, or much of his face, so he had nothing to go on. “What? You’re not taking the easy way out to save your own skin, Father Dearest?”

“No.”

Ben’s throat constricted tightly. “Old fool.”

Han’s lips curved upward in a cocky smirk. “Stop right there, Dameron.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Ben sighed heavily. “Stop talking.”

“Han, shut up.” Leia ordered. “As the only politician here, I think I should be the one to talk.”

Both of her boys frowned, nearly pouting petulantly. It was a wonder how they could continue to deny that they were one in the same.

“Step aside.” She asked of them politely.

“No.” They both growled harshly.

“General Organa.” Dameron spoke up again. “Step away from Kylo Ren.”

“You will not execute him.” Leia snapped, her eyes fierce.

“Not now we won’t.” Poe conceded. “But he _is_ an enemy of the Resistance.”

“No shit.” Ben rolled his eyes. “Mom, tell me he’s the anomaly and is the only idiot on the Resistance.”

Han snorted.

“Han!” Leia scolded.

“What?” Han said.

“As General of the Resistance.” She stepped forward, her hands clasped behind her back. “I order for all to _stand_ down.”

Rey was watching the events frantically, gnawing her bottom lip and helplessly. She knew she had to step in and help. These people were ready to shoot them. She had to help. She couldn’t let Han, General Organa and—Kylo-- _Ben Solo_ die like this.

Her eyes searched for spare blasters and she found a couple in calf holsters of rebels. She acted quickly. Her steps were swift and stealthy. She was a scavenger after all. She could find and snatch anything.

She had two blasters locked and loaded in each of her palms. She began to walk nervously but confidently towards the family of three.

Finn tried to grab her arm. “What are you doing—Rey!”

“Rey!” Ben noticed that it was the traitor’s voice calling for the scavenger.

She was running forward with a couple of blasters in her hands. She must’ve come to the same conclusion. That his mother was unarmed and only wanting to protect her son, however reckless and outlandish her course of action was.

Ben’s heart palpitated in his chest at the sight of sheer determination on the gorgeous scavenger’s face. She truly was a beacon of sunshine and all things light. She was strong, determined, passionate and fierce as all hell.

She took her position beside his mother, and handed a blaster to his mother without a syllable uttered. The fight was nowhere near fair but it was fairer.

His mind circulated with thoughts of the four of them being a unit, with two subgroups—couples. His mother and father. He and Rey.

He was soon snapped out of his fantasy when he heard his mother unlatch the safety of her blaster.

“Where’s Chewie?” Han muttered under his breath.

Rey began to answer him. “I don’t know—“

But then a single blaster shot echoed through the otherwise silent base interrupting her.

Ben was the target but whoever had the nerve to fire the shot clearly couldn’t aim since the bolt was on the course of hitting his mother. He Force-shoved her to the ground swiftly, and raised his hand simultaneously to stop the bolt in the middle of its trajectory.

A gasp ripped through Rey as she witnessed him holding the bolt in place effortlessly, his hands poised and still. His eyes were focused and turning wrathful.

That wasn’t the Dark Side. This was a son raging at the thought of somebody harming his mother.

Rey’s heart was in her throat at the sheer power and viciousness shining through him. He was primal in his protection of his mother. He was instinctual with his power. It sent chills all over her body.

The entire Resistance was quickly silenced, their jaws agape and their eyes wide.

All except for Finn and Poe: who’d witnessed his power prior to this.

“Ben.” Leia pleaded. “Send it away.”

Ben growled. “You’re _protecting_ these people? Who would kill you so frivolously?”

Leia’s eyes were firm. “I will not have you kill on my behalf.”

Ben’s lips trembled before he clenched his jaw. “Very well.”

He didn’t look as he moved the bolt in the opposite direction towards faraway trees free of life forms. He released it and the subsequent explosion sent tremors throughout the base.

The Resistance put down their weapons as Vice Admiral Holdo stepped forward with her vibrant, lavender hair and tall stature. She held her hand up for the General. “We shall show you this mercy, General.”

Leia’s eyes softened at her friend’s display of diplomacy. “Thank you, Admiral.”

Everybody had already dispersed but a squad of rebels stood to flank the Vice Admiral, gripping their blasters firmly and eying Ben disdainfully.

“I do hope you have a reason for bringing him here.” Holdo uttered beneath her breath. “A _valid_ reason.”

Leia straightened her posture. “All will be revealed soon enough. I do, however, ask for your compliance, Admiral.”

The purple-haired officer nodded tersely. “Of course, General.”

Leia smirked at her subordinate. “Very good. Carry on then, Admiral. You as well corporals.” She dismissed them all curtly.

Ben inwardly smirked. His mother hadn’t changed. She was just as silently ruthless and cunning as he remembered. She had used that type of dismissal on just about anybody who had inconvenienced her let alone pissed her off. He always envied her for the amount of control and precision she carried herself with.

General Armitage Hux had nothing on General Leia Organa and the redheaded military man knew it and it enraged the man to no end. Ben remembered internally beaming whenever his mother and her beloved Resistance outsmarted and outmaneuvered Hux and his military. Ben would never express it externally but he despised Hux so much that he would silently root for the Resistance just to spite the man.

“General Organa.” Rey stood before the gracefully aged woman. She was slightly bashful and fidgeted. “It’s an honor to officially meet you.” But she composed herself and attempted to look her in the eye.

“Rey—what the fuck?” Finn growled as he approached his friend.

Rey turned around to glance at her friend. “What?”

“You know what.” Finn eyed the rest of Ben’s family. “What were you thinking just waltzing into open fire like that?”

“They were outnumbered, Finn! General Organa didn’t even have a gun!” Rey insisted. “And it wasn’t right.”

Ben’s pulse fluttered at how she vehemently defended them. Especially how she defended and thought of his mother. That was essential to Ben Solo. And he would deny it as Kylo Ren for the rest of his existence.

“Nice of you to finally show up, Furball!” Han crowed at his best friend who conveniently waltzed towards them.

They quickly began to bicker and Ben rolled his eyes.

“Now, let’s get inside. It’s awfully nippy today.” Leia shivered. “Finn, walk with me.”

“Of course, General.” The young man gulped.

Ben stood awkwardly where he was.

“Are we _not_ going to cuff him, General?” Somebody asked in disbelief.

General Organa peered over at her son carefully. “He won’t be here long.”

Ben froze mid-step. _“Excuse_ me?”

His mother merely sent him a bright smile and continued her walk with Finn.

“She can’t be serious.” Some gawked at the back of the general. “She’s just going to let him _roam_ free?”

Ben had to give it to the rebel scum. It was unthinkable. To let _Kylo Ren_ … after all he’s done… go?

His mother wasn’t that foolish. He had to wait until the other shoe dropped.

“Um… Miss Rey?” Ben cleared his throat when he saw the beige-wearing young woman walking in front of him.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. “You don’t have to call me _Miss_ Rey. It’s just Rey.”

“Rey.” He repeated. “I just wanted to express my gratitude for your interference.” The sentiment tasted awful on his tongue it was so foreign and sickly but he had to express it to her.

“It was the right thing to do.” She merely stated, confused at his explicit thanks.

Ben swallowed down the lump in his throat. She really was good. Just for the sake of being good. That was so unfamiliar to him.

“Thank you for thinking of my mother. For arming her.” He said. _For protecting her._

Rey nodded once. “You’re welcome.”

“Why’d you do it?” He had to ask.

“Because it was—“

“So you allege.” He responded. “But I want the truth.”

“I’m not lying.” She retorted, her eyes burning in defiance.

He wanted to get lost in her gaze but had to remain focused. “It’s beyond doing the right thing. You risked your life for her, my father…” _Me._

She averted his gaze, fidgeting on the spot.

“Rey?”

She mumbled something that he couldn’t quite hear.

“I beg your pardon? I couldn’t hear you.” He would usually rage at anybody who mumbled in his presence but he couldn’t do that to her.

She slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze. “I said… if I had parents to protect, I would want to protect them with everything I have.”

Ben was rendered silent. He recalled seeing her thoughts when he… _explored_ her mind in that dreaded interrogation room and he nearly cringed when he remembered how he had uttered _you’re so lonely, so afraid to leave, at night desperate to sleep._

He had ruthlessly and unkindly exposed her vulnerability and deepest and darkest secrets.

But he really wanted to share in her loneliness. He had… _compassion_ for her. He was a lonely, dark soul and she was a kindred spirit. He wanted to wash away her pain and loneliness. Even then.

“I assure you that they appreciate the sentiment.” Ben croaked, an unfamiliar sound.

Rey didn’t say anything. She just nodded once and turned back around.

The Force within him wanted to reach out to her, to extend itself to her and connect and clash and mesh and separate, to fight, to dance, to collaborate, to consume, to drain… the Force called for the Force in her.

“What _is_ that?” She whispered, her voice soft and out of breath.

Ben was humbled and elated that he was the one who was sharing this with her.

“How did you… How did you…” _How did you stop that blaster bolt? How did you invade my mind? How did you freeze me in the forest on Takodana? How did you knock me unconscious? How can you do this?_

“You _know_ how, Rey.” He told her. _It’s how you escaped, beloved. It’s how you pushed into my mind and laid all my secrets to bare at your feet. It’s you, Rey._

She gasped, her stunning hazel eyes shining and in awe but also showcasing fear, weariness, curiosity, confusion, anger, disbelief. “I’m… I’m like _you.”_

“Yes.” He confirmed.

When he really wanted to say: _no, beloved, you’re better._


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added some more tags and changed the story summary, it'll explain the fast pace of the story and the direction of the plot, which is off-kilter and writing itself and I'm enjoying it. I hope you do too. xo michelle

“Generals Organa and Solo, phenomenal job in apprehending Kylo Ren.” Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix greeted her superiors. “He’s one of the First Order’s prized assets and Supreme Leader Snoke’s most powerful weapon.”

Han and Leia both stared down the blond woman as she babbled on about their accomplishment and what it meant for the Resistance.

Han couldn’t hold back a vicious lip curl. _His son was not an asset. He was not a weapon. He didn’t belong with the First Order or to Snoke._

“That’s enough, Lieutenant.” General raised her hand to cease her rambling at once.

The young officer closed her mouth and bowed her head respectfully. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m going to check on the Falcon.” Han leaned in to mutter in her ear. “See you in a bit, sweetheart.” Then he placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

“You’re not going to sleep in that heap of junk tonight, are you?” She cocked an eyebrow inquisitively.

Han chuckled. “Are you asking for some company tonight, sweetheart?”

She gasped with mirth. “Oh what would my husband say?”

Han smirked and leaned down towards his petite wife. “He’d say…” He pressed a gentle kiss on her mouth, which Leia leaned into and raised her right hand to cup his left cheek, kissing him back sweetly.

“We’ll talk more later.” Leia whispered to him, opening her eyes slowly.

Han let out a gruff laugh before separating from her. “You got it, Princess.”

She narrowed her eyes at her husband who sent her his infamous smirk and saluted her before turning around.

“Wait, Han!” She reached forward to grasp his arm. “Check on…” _Check on Ben._

Han nodded curtly before walking out of the room.

Leia watched him leave fondly, her heart fluttering because he wasn’t leaving and she planned on making him stay.

She turned around to find her subordinates and colleagues staring at her. She crossed her arms. “What?” She demanded briskly.

It wasn’t often they witnessed her with her husband. Some of them were just finding out that she was married. General Organa was a formidable woman, who rarely, if ever, showed affection. So seeing her soft, vulnerable, and in love, was a little mind-boggling.

“General, don’t you think it is unwise to let someone like _Kylo Ren_ roam free of our base? Who knows he hasn’t already contacted the First Order about our location? How can you be so sure that he won’t slaughter us like he did the Jedi—“

“Hold your tongue, Commander.” She stared down the young man who was speaking. “He is not alone. He is severely outnumbered. And need I remind you that the First Order already knew our location? They weren’t aiming that weapon at open space.”

The room grew silent and tense.

She continued, placing her hand primly behind her, joining her hands together. “Kylo Ren came willingly. He has defected from the First Order—“

Uproar and pandemonium broke out in the vicinity.

Leia growled. _Dammit Han, leaving me to the wolves. Sly scoundrel._

“Ben?” Han called for his son as he walked up the ramp of his ship. “Chewie?”

He received a growl in return. “What’s the damage, bud?”

Chewbacca gave a raging assessment with theatrics as Han remained silent to allow the Wookie free rein to growl, snarl and whine about the damage and ruins of the ship and how much effort, how many parts, how much time it would take.

Chewie was clearly distressed.

“Chewie, _relax._ We’re on a base. They have spare parts. They even have mechanics that can help you. How about sleeping on a warm bed tonight, eh buddy?” Han coaxed his friend with pats on his furry shoulder. “And hey, at least we don’t gotta eat any more of those awful fucking portions, eh? At least for a little while. You know how Resistance food is.”

Chewie let out a whine that clearly translated into _hopefully they got rid of that mop water they call soup._

Han grimaced. “Me, too, Furball.”

Chewie set his bowcaster down.

“I think we’re sticking around, bud.” Han eyed the ship wistfully. “Man, it is good to see her after all this time, eh?”

Chewie whined. _You’re not the one who has to fix it._

Han threw his head back, his shoulders shaking as he laughed goodheartedly at his best friend’s grumbling.

“Has Ben talked to you yet?” Han queried.

Chewie shook his head, beginning to clean his bowcaster with his large paws.

“He’ll come around.” Han assured him.

Chewie shrugged, growling.

“Aw, c’mon. I’m sure he still knows how to understand Shyrriwook.” Han scoffed. “As if he could forget.”

Chewie didn’t respond, clearly fixated on his weapon. Han watched idly for a few moments before patting his knees. “Has Ben come back to the ship yet?”

He received a high-pitched negative.

“Didn’t think so. He hates this ship.” Han snorted.

 _No. He resents this ship._ Chewie corrected him.

“How can he resent a _ship?_ It’s done nothing to him.” Han demanded.

Chewie didn’t look at his longtime friend, just occupied himself with checking the bowcaster… again.

“What the hell does that mean? How can he resent the Millennium Falcon? It’s just a ship.” Han threw his hands in exasperation.

 _You love this ship._ Chewie growled.

“Well of course I do. So do you!” Han barked. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Chewie whined. _Han, you really are a nerf-herder._

“Hey! I resent that!” Han grumbled.

Chewie just shook his head and got up from his seat. He informed Han he was going to inspect the ship and make a list of supplies they’d need.

Han glared at the furry back. “I’m going to look for Ben. Maybe get something to eat.”

He didn’t need the affirmative and just left. He tapped his fingers on his blaster then proceeded to calmly walk down the ramp. The base was full of people and all sorts of commotion. He could hear the sound of mechanics and their tools, droids, and hoards of people talking and shouting. He could also hear the sound of speeders, footsteps, X-Wings going on test flights… it made him feel nostalgic.

It made him think of Luke.

They had brought that damned droid BB-8 and his friends because of a piece of a map that didn’t have Luke’s location anyway. He was dragged back into this Resistance crap and he couldn’t be mad about it. He didn’t regret it.

It brought his family together. At least in proximity. They still had their issues.

Han let out a breath of relief when he ran into Finn. He knew he couldn’t ask just about anybody the whereabouts of his _son_ was and he ultimately refused to call Ben by that stage name _Kylo Ren._

“Hey, Big Deal?” Han tapped the shorter, darker-skinned man on the shoulder. “Have you seen Ben?”

Finn stiffened automatically at the mention of Han’s son, which had the old smuggler on alert but wasn’t going to jump the gun quite yet. He didn’t think he needed to demonstrate the lengths of how far he’d go to protect his flesh and blood. He had already done so.

“No.” Finn answered curtly, his features contorted with disdain and hatred. “But I think he might be with Rey.”

“Right.” Han nodded. “Thanks.”

Finn grabbed Han’s arm tightly, his fingers digging into the leather of Han’s jacket. “I know he’s your son, Han. But Rey’s my best friend. You make sure to watch your son and tell him to steer clear of her. He’s your son so you’re biased but I know who he really is and he better stay the hell away from her.”

Han ripped his arm from the young man’s grip with a snarl and stared right into his dark brown eyes. “Two things you need to remember, kid. One: don’t _ever_ grab me like that again. Two: don’t you _ever_ threaten my son to my face, are we clear?”

Finn swallowed. “Just thought you should know, General Solo.”

Han snorted at the usage of his title. “Oh, give me a break. You think you’re a tough guy now, aye? Don’t be stupid and go against my son because not only will you have to answer to me, but I think you know what that boy is capable of, Finn.”

Terror clouded Finn’s features.

Han sighed. “Look, I like you, kid. You got spunk and you saved our lives. So that earns you a freebie. But don’t get it twisted. I’m not gonna sicc my son on you but I won’t hesitate to knock you out if you raise a hand to my kid, alright?”

“Hey, Finn I’ve got your caff—what’s going on here?” Poe’s voice interjected, his hands full of two cups of steaming hot beverages.

“Nothing, flyboy.” Han sent the young pilot a wink and patted Finn’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Just heading out. I’ll see you kids around.”

“Yeah, you too, Han.” Poe barely got out but it fell on deaf ears because Han was already out of earshot. “Huh, that was weird. What did he want? I didn’t know you guys knew each other.”

Finn just forced a smile evading the question. “Is that for me? Thanks, bud.”

Poe nodded feverously. “Yeah! Here ya go. Enjoy. I doubt they let you have the good stuff at the First Order.”

Finn grimaced. “Not exactly.”

Poe scratched Finn’s head with his knuckles. “Hey, so since you’re Resistance now—“

“Am I?” Finn asked. “I mean. I just helped on a mission.”

“Which is huge!” Poe insisted. “But I’ll definitely vouch for you and if you’re friendly with Han Solo, not only a rebel general but General Organa’s _husband_ , you’re a shoe in!”

“Vouch for me?” Finn furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought you guys let anybody in.”

Poe laughed. “No, not exactly. Don’t get me wrong, we’re welcoming and you know, desperate but we _do_ have a screening process. We’re not the most sophisticated people but we don’t just take _anybody_ on. Galaxy’s a rough place. You can’t just trust anybody.”

Finn nodded uncomfortable. “Right. Well, at least your members are willing, right?”

Poe smiled, his eyes sparkling. “Absolutely.”

Finn cleared his throat and took a drink. “Wow, that’s pretty doggone good.”

Poe beamed, his smile radiant. “I’m glad you like it.”

Finn thought to himself: _that’s the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen._

“Did you hear that General Organa is fighting for Kylo Ren’s freedom? I can’t believe it. I can’t believe _her._ ” Poe shook his head in disbelief. “How the hell can she advocate for such a murderous bastard? He’s cost us countless lives. He’s cost the _galaxy_ —they call him the _Jedi Killer_ because of what he did at Luke Skywalker’s temple—I just can’t believe this shit. I couldn’t be in that damn room without blowing a damn gasket. She’s trying to sell us this bullshit that he _surrendered_ and willingly _left_ the First Order. Well I’m not fucking buying it.”

Finn shuffled his feet. “It’s true.”

“What’s true?” Poe inquired in confusion.

“He left the First Order.”

Poe’s eyebrows shot up. “No. That’s not _possible._ A guy like that… a guy that _loyal_ to the cause doesn’t just _leave.”_

Finn clenched his empty left fist. “Why not? I did.”

“Do not _compare_ yourself to him, Finn.” Poe seethed.

Finn was successfully abashed. “It’s true though. I left. He left.”

“H-How? That’s crazy. He must’ve been brought here by force. He wouldn’t just leave and waltz into the Resistance.” Poe growled. “Kylo Ren has been Snoke’s weapon for _years_ and you’re telling me he just… _left?”_

“I was a weapon of the First Order.” Finn mumbled. “All stormtroopers were. We were just part of the war machine. What’s to say that Kylo Ren wasn’t?”

“You’re not honestly _defending_ him are you, Finn?” Poe’s gorgeous brown eyes were wide and in utter disbelief. “Look, I know you’ve been conditioned to following their orders but you _left._ You don’t have to think of him as your superior. You don’t have to fear him or listen to his orders. You don’t have to show any loyalty to him, do you understand, Finn?”

Finn wasn’t listening to Poe. He was just thinking.

Were he and Kylo Ren _similar?_ Did they share experiences?

For fuck’s sake, did Finn _empathize_ with the man?

“Finn, buddy. Do you want something to eat? Let’s change the subject. We don’t have to talk about that asshole ever again. I’m sorry for unloading on you. That was wrong of me.” Poe apologized sincerely but totally missing the point. But that wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t privy to Finn’s thoughts or inner turmoil.

“I’m not hungry.” Finn replied.

“Oh alright.” Poe cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m sorry— ugh, I fucked up didn’t I? Maker, I have such a big mouth.”

“He’s her son, Poe.” Finn finally met Poe’s eyes. “Kylo Ren. He’s their son.”

Poe dropped his full cup onto the floor the sound of a shattering mug echoing was endless.

 

 

 

Han couldn’t damn well yell out his son’s name. He couldn’t expose his son like that and put an even _bigger_ target on his back. So he had to check just about everywhere. He didn’t want to bring attention unto himself and just outright ask _hey guys, you seen Kylo Ren anywhere?_ That wouldn’t go over well.

Han knew that Ben wasn’t stupid but he was reckless and irrational, especially in stressful situations. Ben didn’t handle crowds well. He was a solitary person but he would definitely steer clear from crowds on a Resistance base.

Unless he was suicidal, that is.

“Shit.” Han cursed and began a light jog.

“Ben.” He whispered harshly, desperately. He couldn’t find him anywhere. He was frantic now.

“Fuck.”

“Dammit.”

“Oh _hell.”_

“Mother fucker.”

“Son of a bitch.”

Han was ready to bolt towards Leia’s location on the base and tell her that their son was missing so she could send out a distress signal across the base to alert everybody to start a search party.

That wasn’t necessary though. Thankfully he hadn’t listened to his paranoia.

He found him.

With _Rey._

Han had made a grave mistake in assuming that his son would stick to buildings or insides of a ship.

He remembered Rey’s reaction when he had flew them all to Takodana and she had seen the greenery of the planet’s surface. She was in absolute awe. He had pitied her then. That she was deprived of it. That she was from a junkyard desert planet such as Jakku and had never left its borders.

He should’ve known that Ben would’ve been drawn to the green of the planet. To the calm solitude and fresh air. It was so much better than the hustle and bustle.

And based on the looks the two had shared and how Ben’s eyes followed the young scavenger’s each and every move… he should’ve known better.

They were walking through the grass, side-by-side. It seemed like they were having idle small talk.

That was until Rey raised her hand, closed her eyes in concentration and focused as Ben leaned over to grasp her forearm and later elbow. He tentatively showed her just how to bend her elbow, how to hold her fingers, how to breathe and concentrate.

Han’s jaw dropped as the wind was knocked out of him as it dawned on him.

Ben watched fondly and in absolute astonishment as Rey let out a shuddering breath, finding her center and breathing in before releasing a calmer breath. She opened her eyes, and he found her to be the epitome of beauty.

Then, in the middle of an open field, a single twig began to float off the ground.

Han witnessed how she lifted the twig, with presumable ease, and nearly collapsed on himself.

His son was _teaching_ her.

His son, whose eyes were dull and sad and filled with pain and suffering, for the first time in _years,_ was glowing with _purpose._

“You need a teacher.” Ben assessed. “To show you the ways of the Force. To show you: your potential, your power, your strength and weaknesses. You need a master.”

Rey let out a harsh pant at the strenuous effort it took to lift a damn _twig._ Her hazel eyes connected that of his brown.

Ben’s heart nearly burst in his chest. He inclined his head so she couldn’t see the hunger, the sheer want in his eyes and the flush on his cheeks.

His heart was on the verge of stopping altogether when he felt her hand tentatively grabbing his. He was still wearing his leather gloves but he could feel so much more than the weight of her hand. He could feel _everything,_ the very _essence_ of Rey.

“Master Solo.” She whispered. “If you’ll have me.”

She was so innocent, so naïve, so hopeful... so _good._

Ben Solo, Kylo Ren... he was too weak not to surrender to it. To her. She had no idea who he was. She had no idea that there was someone else out there - his uncle - who could train her in the ways of the beloved, albeit extinct, Jedi. No. He refused. The Dark crept up on him. _Tempting_ him. He felt a burning possessiveness for her. He would not let Luke Skywalker have her. He wouldn't let Snoke have her. He wouldn't let _anyone_ have her.

He tightened his hand in her hold. He was nearing the edge of falling to his knees before her. “My apprentice. If _you’ll_ have _me.”_

Her radiant smile and beaming hazel eyes were answer enough.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter to date. i don't have an updating schedule. I just write when I write. I hope you enjoy. xo michelle

“Have you seen Rey by any chance?” Finn questioned Poe as they sat on the floor by Poe’s X-Wing, eating companionably.

Poe wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and swallowed the remnants of his last bite. He cleared his throat and took a sip of water before replying. “I haven’t, no. Everybody seems real… keen on her. She’s pretty so I can’t blame them.”

Finn didn’t have basic table etiquette because the First Order didn’t waste their time in teaching their troops manners. They didn’t care if their troops were presentable or poised or polite, as long as they did a job.

So he talked with his mouth full. “Yeah, she’s beautiful but that’s not why I’m asking for her. I just haven’t seen her around. She took off with Ren but I didn’t see which way they went.”

Poe set his food away from his mouth. “So you’re worried about her.”

“Of course.” Finn brought his fingers into his mouth and licked at the crumbs and juices of his meal. “I’d be worried about anybody being with Ren. He’s vicious and out of control.”

“You seem more than just a little worried about her though.” Poe watched Finn’s face closely. “Makes sense. You guys are… friends.”

 _“Best_ friends.” Finn nodded. “I just… she saved me, you know? I was alone on Jakku. I thought you died. I didn’t know anybody on the planet and just came across her… well _she_ came across _me._ She knocked me on my ass with her staff and called me a thief because I had your jacket and that’s how I met BB-8 and then I dragged her into my mess because some troopers saw her with me and we just ran and got on the first ship we could and it’s because of her that we aren’t dead, you know? I can’t fly and she could. I owe her my life.”

Poe’s face softened. “She’s important to you.”

“Yeah.” Finn swallowed thickly. “I… She was the first person to look at me as a person and not a Stormtrooper, you know?”

 _“I_ saw you as a person.” Poe interjected defensively. “That’s why I refused to call you FN- whatever they called you.”

“Yes, yes! I know. But you _met_ me as a stormtrooper. Rey didn’t. I didn’t tell her who I was until… until Takodana. I didn’t mean to make it sound like you didn’t view me as a person—“

“I get it, Finn.” Poe smiled at the flustered man endearingly. “I get what you were trying to say.”

Finn slumped gratefully. “Sorry. I suck at this. At the First Order, our vocabulary didn’t go pass ‘yes sir’ ‘no sir’ ‘yes ma’am’ ‘no ma’am’ so it’ll take me a while to properly express myself.” His cheeks were ablaze with shame.

Poe’s eyes softened in sympathy. “I can only imagine what it was like for you. I’ll help you with that. I’m not exactly emotionally attuned but I’ll try for you.”

Finn’s dark lashes fluttered as he averted his gaze shyly. “Thanks… for you know… _getting_ it.”

Poe snorted. “I mean. I don’t _get_ it. But I’m trying to be flexible. I’m, you know, pretty reckless and mouthy but—“

“I get it.” Finn said.

They shared a smile before going back to their food.

“Do you think Rey knows there’s food? You should see that girl eat.” Finn laughed with fondness for his scavenger friend. “Like the food is just going to up and disappear.”

Poe frowned as he pondered. “I mean, Jakku is known for being a desolate planet. It never rains so it’s unlikely that she had access to fresh food unless it was brought there from another planet. Fresh water is a no go. Doesn’t exist on a planet like Jakku.”

Finn was embarrassed. “I didn’t know that.”

“Jakku isn’t exactly a planet one talks about. It’s one people run from the first chance they get.” Poe shrugged casually, taking another bite. He coughed and swallowed. “It’s dry, desolate, sandy, and probably cold as shit at night since it’s a desert. It’s pretty seedy too, a lot of shady things happen there. You said your friend was a scavenger, right? She probably wasn’t paid in money, I’ll tell you that much. She most likely had to scavenge in order to get a meal.”

Finn’s eyes widened in horror, “that’s awful! At least the First Order _fed_ me.”

“Silver linings, I guess.” Then Poe took a swig of his beverage.

Finn couldn’t disagree with that logic. “Hey, where’s BB-8 at?”

“Flirting with R2-D2 probably.” Poe smirked. “Or trying, really. Since that droid’s been inactive for a while. So definitely pining I’d say.”

“Who’s R2-D2?” Finn questioned.

“Leia’s droid well it _was_ Luke Skywalker’s but he’s hers now.” Poe answered.

“Why would she have his droid?” Finn furrowed his eyebrows. “Did she buy it off him?”

Poe spat out his beverage. “Shit—sorry, bud.” He moved to wipe at his friend’s pants then his lips once he realized his efforts were fruitless. “You honestly _don’t_ know?”

“Know what?” Finn inquired confused by his friend’s actions.

“Oh jeez.” Poe shook his head. “I mean. I just found out that Kylo Ren is General Organa’s son so I can’t fault you for not knowing, I suppose.”

“He’s Han Solo’s son too.” Finn reminded the pilot. “And yeah, I had to fan you a bit because you looked like you were about to faint.”

Poe blushed. “I’m still thinking if I should say something.”

“Don’t. Please. I trusted you with that information.” Finn pleaded. “I wasn’t supposed to say anything but it just slipped out. I wasn’t thinking when I told you! But I’m begging you… _don’t_ say anything, Poe.”

Those gorgeous dark eyes that resembled earth after a hydrating, life-bringing rain began attacking Poe, “I said I wouldn’t, didn’t I?”

Finn relaxed his posture in relief. “Thank you. I owe you.”

Poe grinned to himself. “Relax, bud.”

Finn didn’t know the meaning of relax. “Yeah.”

They had a short, peaceful companionable silence as they finished up their food and drinks.

Poe looked at Finn from the corner of his eye. “Do you _really_ not know the relation between Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa?” Poe quizzed, cocking his eyebrow curiously.

“I really don’t know.” Finn chuckled. “I’d appreciate it if you stopped the suspense and just tell me.”

“They’re siblings.” Poe informed the man. “Twins.”

Finn’s face went slack in shock. “But then that means… wait… so that means… no, you’ve got to be kidding me. That can’t be true.”

Poe grimaced. “Putting it together, are you?”

“Holy Maker.” Finn let out a breath. “That means that Kylo Ren is Luke Skywalker’s _nephew._ Luke Skywalker is Ren’s _uncle.”_

“Yep. Makes sense how Kylo Ren’s gifted in the Force, eh? It runs in the family. He clearly gets it from his uncle side of the family.” Poe rolled his eyes.

“And he wanted to hunt him down and _kill_ him?” Finn demanded, not quite believing what he was hearing and deducing. “The First Order has been burning down the whole galaxy to find him and the one leading the chase is his own _nephew!?”_

“Who says he still doesn’t want to?” Poe scoffed.

“But it’s his _uncle.”_ Finn insisted.

“And? Sith don’t give a damn about family.” Poe scowled, waving off his friend’s sentimentality.

“I don’t follow.” Finn cocked his head, furrowing his brows.

“Look. Kylo Ren is bad news. You know that. I know that. It’s only a matter of time until General Organa stops this pointless crusade in saving her son’s soul because between you and me, there ain’t nothing worth saving.” Poe declared. _“Nothing.”_

“But he…” Finn struggled with this. “He had the chance to kill Han… and he didn’t.”

“Okay, and? That doesn’t mean anything. What about the countless others he slaughtered? What about that village in Jakku you refused to kill? Kylo Ren hesitated and all of a sudden that makes him a good guy now? What a crock of shit.” Poe laughed sardonically. “That’s a joke and a half.”

Finn frowned considerably. “You hate him.”

“The whole _galaxy_ hates him.” Poe replied. “Including Kylo Ren himself.”

Finn decided to change the subject because it wasn’t going anywhere. It would just continue to go through the same cycle and Finn wasn’t willing to participate in that. Especially when his feelings weren’t so set in stone. He was confused. He was conflicted. He didn’t have all the facts. He didn’t know the full story.

A part of him despised Kylo Ren. He _loathed_ everything he stood for. He resented the messes he and others had to clean up because of Ren’s infamous tantrums. He flinched at the thought of what troopers had to face when Ren and Hux got into one of their notorious and endless squabbles.

However, he hadn’t had much to go on. He hadn’t been on Ren’s service often. Most of what he knew of him was hearsay and rants from Hux.

The _one_ time he faced Kylo Ren head on… He could _feel_ the masked man invading his mind, his thoughts, his intentions, and his present state of mind when he refused to shoot at the innocent civilians on Jakku… when he couldn’t bring himself to lift his blaster and pull the trigger. He couldn’t stomach it. He _knew_ it was wrong.

FN-2187 had gone against orders. He had broke protocol. He had rebelled against his conditioning. He expressed nonconformity.

And he lived to tell the tale.

All because Kylo Ren hadn’t killed him right on the spot. He had every opportunity to. He had every justifiable _reason_ to. In the First Order, nobody would have blinked an eye if he were left on Jakku as a rotting corpse. Nobody would’ve double-checked. Phasma would’ve have cared. She only cared about her own skin and following whatever orders Ren or Hux gave her. Hux didn’t give a damn about troopers unless their mortality rate surpassed their birth rate or their efficiency.

But Kylo Ren… Maker forbid it… _turned_ a blind eye.

Was that the Dark Sider’s version of _mercy?_ Was he _indebted_ to him now?

Finn couldn’t answer these questions because he didn’t have all the answers. He didn’t know if he _wanted_ to know the answers.

“Hey, bud? You all right?” Poe patted his shoulder to get his attention.

“Yeah, sorry.” Finn blinked a few times as his train of thought was thrown off course. “I’m kind of tired.”

Poe smiled kindly. “Yeah, it’s been a long day for you, tough guy.” He winked. “C’mon, I’ll show you where the bunks are. We gotta hurry so we can get you a bed. I bet I can pull rank and get you to bunk up with me.”

Finn couldn’t contain his bashfulness. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t.” Poe agreed. “But I want to. And the Resistance owes you.”

Finn raised his hands. “Oh no no no. I don’t want any special treatment.”

“It’s not special treatment when you deserve it.” Poe countered. “You earned it. Now c’mon, I bet you’d like to have a shower eh?”

Finn grimaced. “Yeah. I’d love one right now.”

Poe beamed then held out his hand. “Well c’mon then.”

Finn took his hand, his heart skipping a beat as their skin made contact. He adjusted his jacket as he stood up.

Poe was indiscreetly checking out Finn as he stretched. His brown eyes were ravenous as he took in the newly minted rebel in _his_ leather jacket. “Have I told you that you look good in that jacket?”

Finn froze and his face was engulfed in flames. “R-Really?”

Poe smiled devilishly. “Definitely.”

Finn patted down the jacket bashfully but straightened his spine in confidence. “Thank you.”

“The bunks are this way.” Poe indicated for Finn to follow and Finn did so gingerly.

 

 

“General! General!” C-3PO called frantically. “Princess! Princess!”

Leia was presently occupied with two senior officers. She had successfully diverted the attention from her son to other matters at hand. Like the First Order’s vulnerability since their beloved Starkiller Base was destroyed and were in a hurry to regroup. By no means did this mean that the First Order was crippled but they were wounded and they had to add salt to the wound or else it was fruitless.

Leia exhaled, attempting to hide her displeasure at the sound of the insistent and incessant sounds of the protocol droid. He had a tendency to be needy and demanding, especially when unwarranted.

She composed herself though. She couldn’t lose her temper in front of her colleagues especially at a droid of all things.

“What is it, Threepio?” She inquired. “Is it urgent?”

“Yes! Yes, indeed! I have good news, Princess!” He continued to wave his arms and shuffle his feet. “It appears that R2-D2 has awoken with much needed hope, General!”

Leia’s attention was averted to the two droids behind C-3PO’s golden body. BB-8 was leading R2-D2 towards her. “What is it? We could always use some more hope.”

The two droids moved forward. First, R2-D2 projected what information he had.

It was a map. An _incomplete_ map.

Leia gasped as BB-8 displayed the single piece of the map he had stored. She was weak-kneed and had to grab ahold of the nearest hard surface so she wouldn’t collapse.

_“Luke.”_

“Master Luke!” Threepio exclaimed excitedly.

Leia’s mouth curved upward into a relieved smile. Her eyes were filled with determination as her mind raced with possibilities and her heart thrummed with nostalgia and love for her twin brother.

“We need to bring him here.” Somebody spoke up as the commotion settled.

“Before the First Order finds him!” Another voice exclaimed.

“We need him here!” They chorused.

Leia’s smile widened. “And I know just the people for the job.”

“I suggest Poe Dameron, General. He’s the best flier we have and he’s fast. Not to mention he’s charming so he can convince him to come here.” Lieutenant Connix piped up, clearly proud of her suggestion.

Leia smiled. “Your suggestion is duly noted, Kaydel. But I disagree.”

“With which part, General?” The blonde officer inquired.

“All of it.” Leia replied. “He’s not our best flier. He’s not our fastest flier. And he’s not the most charming.”

The officer frowned. “I can’t think of anybody better, General. Who are you thinking of?”

Admiral Ackbar laughed at Leia’s side. He caught on quickly. “Why, Han Solo of course.”

Leia smirked proudly. “Also known as the best damn pilot the galaxy has ever seen and a silver tongue to boot.”

Ackbar patted her shoulder jovially. “Let’s see if Han will go if you butter him up like that.”

Leia smirked wickedly. “We’ll talk it over tonight and he’ll leave in the morning.”

“Wager?” Ackbar challenged.

Leia cocked an eyebrow that sent the admiral into a fit of chuckles.

“Thank you for the suggestion, Lieutenant. Commander Dameron was the perfect person to retrieve the remaining piece of the map. We just need somebody else entirely to retrieve the man himself.” Leia stated respectfully.

 _If Luke is still as stubborn as I remember, we’ll need every heavy hitter we can get to bring him back. And if I do recall correctly, Luke and Han always did have a profound bond and penchant for causing trouble._ Leia thought wryly.

“Of course.” Connix bowed her head and walked back to her station.

 _I wonder where is my wayward husband._ Leia thought to herself.

She laughed to herself. _Where else would he be?_

 

“Girlie. You better have a damn good reason for keeping away those mystical powers of yours.” Han placed his fists on his hips as he approached Ben and Rey where they sat together.

Rey’s heart jumped in her chest. “Han! I s-swear! I didn’t know!”

Ben glared at his father. “Quit giving her a hard time, Han.”

Han rolled his eyes. “I see the two of you found something in common.”

Rey beamed where she sit as Ben fidgeted in embarrassment.

“He’s agreed to be my teacher.” Rey declared proudly. Her youthful excitement was refreshing.

Han grew frigid. “Really now?”

Rey nodded her enthusiasm. “Yes. And I agreed that I would be his apprentice.”

Han looked at his son and how his dark eyes were locked onto the young woman. His gaze was intense, searching, and inconspicuous.

“That’s great.” Han smiled.

Ben narrowed his eyes at his father. “Oh give it a rest, Han. Your hatred of the Force is well-documented.”

Rey’s spirits were dampened. “W-What? How could you _hate_ the Force?”

“I don’t _hate_ the Force.” Han began to defend himself.

Ben scoffed. “He just doesn’t have it therefore he doesn’t understand it and thus he doesn’t even bother to try to learn anything about it. He thinks it’s a bunch of religious crap with no actual bearings.”

“Well am I _wrong?”_ Han challenged. “It’s not like the Jedi or the Sith did much good for the galaxy. Look at how shitty it is.”

“Oh _please._ As if _you_ care about galactic politics. Leave that to Mom.” Ben dismissed Han’s argument for the bullshit it was.

Han crossed his arms and spread his legs defensively. “Fine. So you can lift stuff and wield a laser sword. Big whoop.”

Ben’s eyes grew murderous. “Just because you’re _jealous_ , Han, do not belittle the greatness and power of the Force. It is beyond your dim-witted self’s brain capacity.”

Han rolled his eyes. “It was a joke, Ben.”

Ben scoffed but didn’t respond.

Rey twiddled her thumbs awkwardly, suddenly rethinking everything.

Han sighed. “Rey, what you have is great. Don’t listen to an old timer like me. Ben’ll teach you everything you need to know and you’ll do good.”

Rey smiled shyly, her eyes beaming with pride. “Thank you, Han.”

“It’s getting late. You two should probably go inside. Have some dinner and get some sleep.” Han advised.

Ben crossed his arms. “I happen to like the dark.”

Han eyed his son before he broke out into a fit of laughter. “Did you just… you did! You just made a Dark Side pun!”

Ben hadn’t realized it but now it was too late. He began to cover his face with the long strands of hair in humiliation, until he heard the gorgeous sound of Rey’s giggles.

Ben looked through the curtain of his hair and basked in the sight of Rey smiling and laughing. She was so beautiful, so light, so earnest, just so… _free._

He could listen to her laugh all day. He hoped to make her laugh in the future even though he wasn’t particularly funny. He was moody, broody, and snarky. He had a sharp tongue and was ruthless. He didn’t have a funny bone in his body.

Not like his father, who could make just about anybody laugh. Shit, he could probably make Supreme Leader Snoke himself laugh at one of his cutting rejoinders or quick and easy jokes. It was something he had always envied about his father.

“Oh Maker. Who knew you could be funny, huh Ben?” Han recovered from his laughing fit. “I’ll see you guys inside.”

Rey wiped at her eyes and couldn’t contain her smile. “Are you hungry?”

Ben wrinkled his nose. “Not for what they’re serving.”

Rey frowned. “It’s food.”

“It’s hardly edible.” Ben retorted.

“But it’s food.” Rey repeated herself.

Ben scrutinized her. “You said that.”

“I never had the luxury of being picky on Jakku.” She replied stiffly. “I wouldn’t know the difference between good food or bad food. Food is food to me.”

Ben’s body grew cold. “Right. Then we should get you some food.”

Rey nodded and she uncrossed her legs so she could stand up. “You’ll eat when you’re hungry.”

Ben’s face contorted. “I’m sure.”

“Are you always this stubborn?” She chuckled.

Ben frowned. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Rey smiled at his frown, which was on the verge of being a pout. “I can probably guess where you got that trait from.”

Ben smirked. “My Mom most likely.”

“Yes.” Rey agreed. “But I was thinking more along the lines of your father.”

Ben’s smirk vanished. “My father’s stubbornness is childish. My mother’s is refusing to back down regardless of the odds. She’ll plant her feet and refuse to move. I think I got my stubbornness from her, if I’m stubborn at all.”

Rey remained quiet. It was evident that mentioning his father would not go over well. Comparing him to his father, and mentioning any semblance, was clearly regarded as an insult to him. So she relented.

“Where will you sleep?” She asked out of curiosity.

“It doesn’t matter.” He replied, assuring her. “I don’t sleep often so it won’t matter.”

“Even Kylo Ren needs sleep.” She teased.

Ben’s lips twitched. “I’m more concerned about my apprentice getting the required rest. And sustenance.”

The apples of Rey’s cheeks were gorgeously flush. “And am I not allowed to feel the same way about my master?”

Ben had to remind himself not to stop in his tracks for it would garner more attention unto him. He meekly cleared his throat. “I am responsible for you and your wellbeing.”

“And who’s responsible for yours?” She retorted. “I can more than take care of myself, thank you. I have for my entire life.”

“I’m aware, Rey.” He said. “I’m aware of the life you led on Jakku. But that life is no more. It is behind you. It is behind us. It is in the past. My responsibility for you outweighs yours for me.”

“What does that mean?” Rey demanded.

Ben sighed, putting his hands behind his back. “I don’t think you understood what you were offering when you asked me to be your master.”

“Isn’t it just a title for teacher?” She was confounded. Did the word master hold more value? More responsibility? What did she sign up for?

Ben didn’t have good examples to reference. He had bad blood with Luke Skywalker. His apprenticeship with Snoke was entirely one-sided and addled with torture and harsh reprimands and complete control. Ben had no autonomy under Snoke. It wasn’t a partnership. It was hardly a mentorship. Snoke kept so many secrets and withheld so much knowledge.

Ben knew then that he couldn’t and wouldn’t be that kind of master for Rey. He would learn from his two previous masters’ mistakes. He would start anew.

Which was simultaneously frightening and liberating.

“For now, I’ll say yes.” Ben stated. “But that _will_ change. You and I will have a partnership. I will teach you. I will guide you. I will mentor you. I will both reward you and punish you. I will pass down all the knowledge I have and answer all your questions. And if I don’t know the answer to any of them, I will search the entire galaxy for it. But I will not be the only one with knowledge to share. You come from an entirely different life than I do. You know things I couldn’t possibly. It will be a mutual exchange. I sense the power in you, Rey. I sense your strength. You are strong in the Force, untrained, yes, but stronger than you know. Perhaps you are stronger than even _I_ can comprehend.”

_Perhaps you are stronger than I could ever be._

“But for now. I am just your teacher, as you say.” Ben inclined his head to his apprentice.

Rey’s breath hitched. His eyes were so alluring, filled with darkness, molten hot and dripping with melancholy and untamed power and unrestrained emotions.

She succumbed, for she did not know any better, and she had no desire to.

“Now. Let’s get you a meal.” Ben placed his gloved hand at her lower back and guided her forward.

“Let’s get _us_ food.” Rey stubbornly retorted, wrapping her arm around his back.

Ben’s felt like a jolt of the most pleasurable Force-lightning had struck him and permeated to every fiber of his being. He could hardly contain himself. He had no real strength to deny himself this. The Darkness within called, the single beam of Light beneath surged forward, colliding with the Darkness and clashing, creating a gorgeous and muted gray.

A similar conflict was brewing within Rey, though she could not feel it as strongly or recognize it. She soon would, under her apprenticeship of Master Ben Solo.

 

“Leia.” Han greeted his wife, who was gracefully eating her meal like the royalty she was. He wasn’t so polite and grabbed a piece of her food right off the plate.

She smacked the back of his hand sharply causing Han to drop the food. “Ow!”

Leia harrumphed and continued to bring food to her mouth with utensils instead of her fingers.

“So, word is that you have Luke’s location.” Han casually began.

“That is true, yes.” Leia nodded.

“So?” Han inquired, beckoning her to continue with his hand.

Leia glared at her husband. “Must we speak about this over dinner?”

Han rolled his eyes, groaning. “None of this table manners bullshit, Leia. I’m serious.”

“As am I!” Leia exclaimed. “Can’t I enjoy a meal with my husband?”

“Of course you can. Nobody’s stopping ya.” Han crossed his ankles and slouched in his seat.

She sighed heavily. “How I married a man with as abysmal manners as you, I will never understand.”

Han grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. “You knew what you signed up for when you went steady with a scoundrel like me, sweetheart.”

She rolled her eyes exasperatingly but always with love. “R2-D2 had the rest of the map that led to Luke. We just needed the piece from Tekka to fill in the gaps.”

“Where is he?” Han sat up straight.

“On an island on the planet called Ahch-To.” Leia primly and properly wiped her hands on a table napkin.

“Where the hell is that?” Han tried to recollect if he ever heard of a planet with that name.

“The Unknown Regions.”

Han threw his head back and let out a loud, guttural groan. _“Dammit_ Luke.”

“My sentiments _exactly.”_ Leia sighed but couldn’t contain a small smile. “But it’s exactly where Luke would go.”

Han grunted, rubbing at his face. “Yeah, don’t I know it?”

Leia chuckled lightly. “Now, I need to speak with you about where Ben is going to spend the night.”

Han shrugged. “He’ll sleep on the Falcon.”

Leia glared at her husband. “I don’t want my son on a ship where there are perfectly fine beds on this base. I also want him nearby.”

“Sweetheart, you and I both know that the Falcon is the safest place for him.” Han reached out to clasp her hand.

She moved her hand. “I want him on the base. We have to integrate him somehow. I have a safe place where he can spend the night.”

“Just the night? You can’t expect our son to stick around, Leia.” Han shook his head.

“Of course not. He’ll be going with you to retrieve Luke.” Leia smiled.

Han’s eyes widened. “Are you nuts? You can’t expect _that_ to go well!”

“Why ever not?” Leia inquired.

“Oh I don’t know… does a certain _temple_ ring any bells?” Han hissed.

Leia narrowed her eyes at her husband. “I know what I’m doing. You can’t expect our son to remain here on this base. You can’t expect him not to steal a ship in the middle of the night. He’s his father’s son. I know he’s a flight risk right now and that the Resistance isn’t happy about his presence so the only viable solution that I can come up with that doesn’t involve us losing our son again is for you to take him with you.”

“That’s only a temporary solution, Leia.” Han reminded her. “I know your heart’s in the right place but I don’t think a family reunion between Ben and Luke is a good idea. It could send our son running back to Snoke.”

Leia closed her eyes. “I just… I don’t want him to leave.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Han reached over to take her hand. “But we have to ease Ben back into the family, back into the Resistance… you can’t expect him to just join when he’s been under Snoke’s thumb for years. It’s only been a day and who knows what the First Order is cooking up. Snoke’s going to either want him back or want him dead.”

“Then the Unknown Regions is a good place to go.” Leia insisted.

“That’s where that damn Starkiller Base was.” Han pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

“The base is destroyed. There’s nothing left for them there.” Leia sat up straight. “The trip will be short. It’ll be good for you.”

“Leia.” Han growled. “You know that Ben and I don’t get along. It’s only a matter of time…”

Leia reached over to put a hand on his cheek. “I know. That is why I’m also sending Rey with you. She’ll be the buffer. She’ll make sure the two of you don’t kill one another.”

Han closed his eyes and could feel the softness of her palm on his prickly face. “He’s taken her on as his apprentice.”

Leia gasped, ripping her hand away from Han’s face. _“What?”_

Han nodded his confirmation.

Leia’s eyes, _Ben’s_ eyes, welled up with tears. “I _felt_ that she was Force-sensitive. But I wasn’t sure because Ben’s Force-signature is _so_ strong… Han, do you know what this means?”

“That our son is going to teach her the ways of the Sith?” Han guessed humorously.

Leia smacked her husband’s bicep. _“No._ That there really _is_ hope for our son.”

Han couldn’t stop the smile that came on his face at the pure elation and motherly love that consumed his wife’s face. “Yeah, sweetheart. There is.”

 

 

“So, we’ll be seeing each other in the morning, right?” Rey asked anxiously as she and Ben were going their separate ways for the night.

Ben found her apprehension to be sweet although misplaced. “We shall, yes.”

“We’re having breakfast together. Even if I have to eat your food too.” Rey crossed her arms over her chest; her eyes dared him to challenge her.

He wanted to. He wanted to see how far he could push her. To see how bright that fire could burn. But he restrained himself.

He just inclined his head in acquiescence. “As you wish.”

Rey nodded her head in triumph. “Um… I guess this is goodnight then.”

“It is.”

“Goodnight, Master.” She whispered, so nobody could overhear.

Ben swallowed twice. “Goodnight, Rey.”

She smiled, gave a small wave before she disappeared to where the women slept.

Ben had assumed he would have to either: camp out in the Falcon, sleep on his mother’s floor or explore the wildness outside the base. He was heavily relying on the latter to be how he spends his night. It would be quiet, serene and far away from civilization.

However, his mother was always resourceful and found him somewhere he could sleep. He didn’t expect the best of quarters, the softest of mattresses or the cleanest of rooms but he wouldn’t complain to his mother.

“This should do for the night.” His mother smiled hopefully. “I’ll arrange for something better.”

Ben didn’t want to tell her that he didn’t expect to stay long. If it were up to him, he would’ve taken Rey, stolen a ship, and flown away to the farthest planet.

He let sentiment rule him and allow his mother to have this, to have tonight. She obviously was trying. He could give her the night.

“This’ll do.” Ben affirmed.

She let out a sigh of relief. “Well. Everything should be in working order. If you want a shower, you can use the fresher in my room. I had somebody bring up some clothes for you so you can change out of, at least to sleep. I know how much you prefer black. I think that’s about it. Your father and I will be in my room if you need anything, all right?” She approached him, tentative but assured.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and embraced him warmly. His arms remained at his sides before he softly reciprocated. It wasn’t the best or most comfortable of hugs but he was trying for his mother. She reached up to run a hand over his face and smiled at him.

“I’m so proud of you, Ben.” She whispered. Her eyes were glassy. “I love you. So much.”

Ben’s throat grew dry as the onslaught of emotions hit him like a gust of wind. He had been deprived of such warm, welcoming emotions for so long that it was like gasping for fresh air. The sensations were so foreign, so unrecognizable, so unfamiliar… He didn’t know what to do with himself.

“I like that Rey.” She smiled at him. There was a cheeky glint to her eyes. “She’s good for you.”

Ben’s cheeks were warm and he averted his eyes from her teasing gaze. “Mom, please.”

“Okay, okay.” She patted his arm playfully. “Get some rest.”

He nodded, grateful that the torture was over.

“Goodnight, honey.”

His ears burned at the term of endearment.

“Goodnight, Mom.”

He could only imagine how much it meant to her to hear him call her that, to hear his voice after so long.

Ben didn’t fall asleep so easily. He had horrible sleeping habits that were encouraged by Snoke. He could never find the comfort to sleep no matter how much his body begged and pleaded with him to rest. He had to work himself into complete exhaustion before he could get any decent shuteye.

He figured that would be the case tonight. He would lie in bed, in silence, consumed by his own thoughts as time ticked by. He predicted that he would get about an hour or two of sleep before it was time for breakfast and Rey would come looking for him.

His heart fluttered in his chest at the thought. If only he could fall asleep so that time would come faster. He wondered how she looked with sleepy eyes and bedhead. She probably was gorgeous in her vulnerability. He would soon find out.

He looked at the clothes provided for him and assumed they would be on the lighter side of the spectrum and probably small. He was tall and bigger built than a lot of the men on the base. He was taller than his father but had his build. Sometimes he envied his mother and her petite size.

He preferred to sleep without a shirt on so he did away with the dark cloth on his body and folded it before placing it on the edge of the mattress. He took off his boots, wiggling his toes and then placed them at the foot of the bed.

It had been a long day. He could feel how his body protested and wanted some slumber, some time to recharge. There would be no time for that even if he did sleep. He had accumulated so much sleep debt that it would take years in order to catch up. It was futile.

The mattress was awful. It was thin with no cushioning. It began to hurt his back immediately but he was used to pain, to discomfort, so he ignored it. He just closed his eyes and focused on other things.

Soon enough, he felt his mind start to drift. He was drowsy but not falling asleep. His mind was active. He didn’t know how he could be both exhausted and restless. Perhaps it was his mind and body competing against one another. He had so much on his mind but his body was in dire need of sleep.

He turned on his back, looking at the wall and getting some relief from the horrid conditions of the bed. The pillow couldn’t even be considered that. But he was desperate for sleep. He needed some type of peace.

But peace doesn’t come from sleep. It comes from within. Or so he’s been told, once upon a time.

He closed his eyes again and listened to his breathing. He knew how to make the bare minimum noise. He was stealthy and knew how _not_ to be an inconvenience. You had to be silent and quick when serving in the First Order. You couldn’t relax or be careless.

On the verge of finally getting some sleep, he heard the door creak open. He didn’t know who it was because his back was to the door. He could idyllically assume that its his mother or father checking up on him but he wasn’t a child.

He kept his eyes closed. He could hear the footsteps, as they grew closer to the bed.

_One. Two. Three. Four._

_Maybe my suffering will end if they just killed him._

He heard the person, the intruder, whomever they were, getting ready to pull the trigger. His heart was racing in his chest and it was so obvious to anybody that he was awake if you knew the signs. For one, his breathing was coming out in soft pants unlike snores.

Then all of a sudden he heard _something_ make contact with the intruder.

Rey wielded her staff and smacked the intruder in the gut, the back of the knees and positioned herself above them with her staff pointing at their face.

“Coward.” She spat.

Ben turned over on the mattress immediately to find Rey in all her glory. Her stance was imperfect and her staff was surely makeshift of whatever spare parts she found on Jakku but her _face_ … her _eyes._

She was _magnificent._

“H-How did you—“

“I felt…” She couldn’t explain it. Her explanation was drowned out by the sounds of the intruder’s groans on the ground.

She was distracted and the intruder dared to point the blaster at her.

Ben let out an animalistic snarl as he summoned the blaster to his hands and without hesitation, shot the bastard right between the eyes.

Rey’s eyes were wide with horror.

He unapologetically got up from the mattress and began to grab his boots, putting them on as she stood there in shock, staring at the dead body before her.

After he fastened his boots and grabbed his top. He grabbed her bicep and forced her to look at him.

“What the fuck happened in here!?” Somebody yelled. They must’ve heard the shot.

They needed to leave.

“Why did you do that? You didn’t have to kill him!” Rey yelled at Ben as he hurriedly put on his cowl.

His aura was pulsating with _Darkness_. _“Nobody_ threatens _my_ apprentice.”

Han Solo let out a whistle when he caught sight of the two, their sexual tension was pungent and he caught sight of the dead body in the room.

“Well.” Han grabbed his blaster and undid the safety. “Guess we’re leaving early kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all don't think Ben's just going to "turn" at the drop of a hat because... yikes.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii! i know it's been months but I never promised an updating schedule or any of that shit so i won't apologize but i will be gifting this to you all. xo michelle

Han smirked gruffly as he passed down the hall to Leia’s quarters. He felt unwarranted but nevertheless harmless pats on the back from fellow rebels and hoots and looks of awe from the youngest and newest recruits. It felt nice albeit awkward to receive their attention but the atmosphere was familiar.

It was intimidating that these kids looked to him and saw a man who lived and had a hand in the defeat of the Empire. These kids expect the same. They expect the famous Han Solo to swoop in and save them all.

He still, instinctually, kept his fingers tight on his blaster’s holster. He learned long ago not to naively trust _anyone._

He helped himself into her room, not bothering to knock and chuckling at the face of utter fond exasperation at his lack of decorum upon his wife’s face.

“You’re the only one allowed to just walk into my room, Han.” She reached upward to untie her hair from its intricate braid, letting her graying hair fall upon her shoulders and cascade down her back.

Han watched silently, his eyes hooked into her very presence and beauty. His eyes were the epitome of affection and hunger. He took in the sight of the regaled general and soaked in it. It had been ages since he had seen her apart from holograms and short correspondence.

They hadn’t parted on the most ideal of terms but they parted on terms they had compromised on after hours of yelling, tears, frustration, and near shoving the other out the door on Leia’s part.

Leia understood that Han couldn’t sit idly by on the bridge in the control room of the base. He wasn’t a diplomat. He wasn’t meant to sit by a screen and push buttons. He was a general and a rebel at heart but he was growing restless, feeling trapped, bored, and useless.

Han wasn’t about to climb into an X-Wing or pilot a cruiser for the Resistance. His place was on the Falcon, beside Chewie, and racing through the galaxy at unrivaled speeds and unspeakable recklessness.

Leia tried to sate his need for adrenaline with other responsibilities but she knew it would be fruitless. Han was the farthest from responsible. He was no paper pusher and that’s exactly why she loved him so dearly. Han belonged in the Falcon, in the air, flying untouchably. He wanted freedom.

Han didn’t know how to approach Leia with his needs since he was the worst at expressing himself. He just packed a bag, hollered for Chewie and hopped on the Falcon.

Leia had stormed that ship and screamed at him for daring to just _leave_ her without saying a word. They were _married_ and Han was a _general_ in the Resistance – technically he wasn’t but Leia tried to anchor him with it anyway – and he couldn’t just up and _leave._

Chewbacca awkwardly stepped off the ship so the fiery couple could hash it out.

They had come to a compromise as Leia clutched her throat, sore from yelling and holding in sobs. “I can’t lose you too.” She begged. “I can’t. I lost Luke. I lost _Ben—“_

Han caved as she finally broke down into weeping. He brought her to his chest and held her as she cried, her aged fingers clutching onto his jacket and soaking his shirt.

Leia wiped her tears, straightening her spine and didn’t bother to wipe her tears. She was fierce. She was regal. She was stunning. “I know you miss smuggling. I know you miss the high stakes. I know you miss the rush. I thought you had outgrown that but I’ve come to learn that I can’t take the scoundrel out of you.”

She simply couldn’t.

“Aw, Princess.” Han cooed. “I wouldn’t be the man you married if you could.”

Leia swatted his chest but didn’t contradict him. “Pull that shit again and I’ll shoot you myself.”

Han playfully saluted her, as she _was_ his superior. “Yes, ma’am.”

Leia looked at the cockpit down the short hallway and sighed. “You love me.”

Han crossed his arms, grunting. “You know I do.”

Leia peered at her husband sadly and demurely. “But you love this ship more.”

“Leia—“

Leia raised a hand up. “I know. She’s a part of you. She’s a physical representation of your love of flying. I know.”

Han sighed heavily. “I just got her back, Leia. I can’t… I can’t just…”

Leia closed her eyes with a graceful flutter. “And I won’t go with you.”

“I never asked ya to.”

“I know. And that’s the problem.” Leia joined her hands together in front of her gut.

“You’re more a rebel than I am. Your place is here. With the Resistance. It always has been.” Han stated.

“You’re just as much a rebel as I am. We just rebel against different things.” Leia softly said.

Han laughed. “I rebel against all the laws. You rebel against a tyrannical dictatorship run by a Sidious wannabe.”

Leia snorted ungraciously, covering her face to compose herself. “Alright. I have a proposition with you.”

Han smirked and thought to himself _this oughta be good. I’ll agree to it regardless of how bat shit crazy it is just to appease her and avoid her wrath._

Now Han watched his beloved in her mirror as she brushed her hair. It had lost much of its deep brown and thickness but none of its beauty.

She gazed at him with much consideration and concentration. “He’s the spitting image of you.”

Han didn’t have to dignify her words with anything because he noticed how her eyes began to well up.

“I missed him growing up into a man.” Leia set her comb down, her fingers quivering as she took shaky breaths. “This is the first time I’ve seen him without that bloody mask on in— _years.”_

“He has your eyes.” Han merely spoke. “And hair.”

Leia smiled tearfully. “Everything else is you. How people haven’t realized he’s your son is beyond me.”

“That’s because he always wore that stupid mask and called himself _Kylo Ren.”_ Han snorted.

Leia giggled. “The name was rather dramatic wasn’t it?”

“It always sounded rather Jedi-like to me.” Han smirked, crossing his ankles as he reached over to learn against her vanity.

Leia looked up at him. “Oh, how I wish… never mind that.” She waved it off. She then reached over to place her hand on his forearm. “All that matters is that we’ve got our son back.”

Han bit down on the inside of his cheek. He hadn’t divulged in how it all happened and he knew that she was going to ask.

“How did you do it, Han?” She squeezed his arm. “I’m so happy you brought him back. I had… doubts. But you managed it. I thought Snoke had sunk his disgusting claws into him but Ben… he’s _here.”_

Han reached down to take her hand that was on his arm. He brought the soft appendage to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss upon the skin. “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

She ripped her arm away. “Now isn’t the time to joke, Han!”

Han sighed, reaching up to scratch his scalp. “I can’t explain it, Leia.”

Leia narrowed her eyes at him. “What does _that_ mean?”

Han couldn’t bring himself to say the name of the nefarious father with whom she refused to speak of or claim as her parent. She wouldn’t be able to bear hearing that Darth _Vader_ had a hand in the retrieval of her beloved and only son.

“What aren’t you saying?” Leia demanded.

Han walked over to her bed and sat down. “I just… I don’t _know_ , all right? I just… I just did, okay? Aren’t you happy?”

“Of course I’m happy!” Leia very nearly screeched. “I just wanted to know what happened… _how_ it all happened.”

“Well I don’t fucking know, all right?” Han growled. “I did something right and I brought his raggedy ass home.”

Leia exhaled loudly. “I’m grateful for whatever you did that you’re obviously not telling me.” She sat next to him, her hand gently stacking on top of his. She leaned over to place a soft kiss on his scruffy cheek. “Thank you, Han.”

She brought her other hand to his other cheek and turned him to face her. “Han, there is nobody I trust more to bring Luke back to us.”

Han flinched away from her, sputtering. “Who the hell said I’m going to pick up _his_ raggedy ass?”

Leia looked at him sternly, her brown eyes firm. “I know you’re saying this out of anger, Han. But I know better. You miss him.”

Han clenched his jaw. “The last time I saw him, I punched him in the face.”

Leia sighed. “I know. I had to have Chewie pull you off of him.”

Han grunted. “The bastard wasn’t even fighting back. He just… _lied_ there as I wailed on him. And I know damn well that Jedi can fight _and_ kick my ass.”

“That’s because he blamed himself as much as you blamed him.” Leia explained. “But we’re as much to blame for what happened with Ben.”

Han growled. “We—you— _I_ trusted him with our son.”

“I know.”

“How did he not sense Snoke?” Han demanded.

“How didn’t I?” Leia countered.

Han snarled. “You’re not Luke bloody Skywalker. The heroic Jedi, Princess. Luke should’ve _known.”_

Leia knew Han well enough to translate what Han was actually saying,

_I should’ve known. I’m his father I should’ve known._

“I think this trip would do some good for you. And Ben.” Leia rubbed his shoulder. “And for Luke.”

“Are you shitting me right now? How the _hell_ is this good for our son? Our son was Luke’s _apprentice_ and he betrayed him, burned down the temple and slaughtered the other students. It’s going to be the exact opposite of _good_ for Ben! Being around that man will just bring up all sorts of unresolved shit, Leia.” Han had long since begun pacing as he ranted.

“Exposing him to this crap so soon after leaving Snoke will send him right back.” Han barked. His eyes showcasing the fear of that happening, “And who the fuck knows what Snoke has planned for him… He’s going to hurt him. He’s going to torture him… He might even kill him!”

Leia had to hide her smile from her husband because this wasn’t at all amusing or funny but seeing her husband so outright and vocally concerned about their son was so riveting. Beneath that gruff, cocky, sarcastic devil-may-care attitude was a soft center with a heart of gold and a deep love and inherent protectiveness for those he cared about.

“What the hell are you smiling about?” Han demanded.

“Ben has no idea how much you love him.” Leia’s brown eyes were full of adoration and a deep sadness.

Han’s indignation was quickly wiped away and was replaced with a clenched jaw.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Leia fruitlessly tried to coax her husband.

“How else could you have meant it?” Han scoffed.

Leia rubbed her forehead to stall her answer.

“I know I was a shitty father, Leia.” Han snapped. “I didn’t exactly have a good example to follow.”

“I know you didn’t.” Leia soothed. “I didn’t mean how that came out. I know how much you love our son.”

“Yeah.”

Leia scolded herself for spiraling her husband into a bad mood. “Han… please. I’m sorry.”

Han didn’t reply. He was lost to his thoughts.

Ben had no fucking clue how much Han loved him and that was totally on him. He didn’t know how to be a father. He didn’t know what to do with him self when Leia announced she was pregnant and then nine months later he was handed a damn baby who completely _depended_ on _him._ He didn’t know how to hold a baby, change a diaper, or feed him… Han Solo was the least dependable person in the galaxy. Every rumor ever spread about him was completely true.

Han closed his eyes as he remembered a young Ben trailing after him, holding his golden dice, telling everybody that his daddy was _Han Solo_. He didn’t know what to do when Ben expressed interest in flying, declaring he wanted to be a pilot just like his old man. Han didn’t know how to process that, how to deal with that, how to do _anything_ with that.

And when Ben displayed his Force sensitivity and the natural acuity with it, Han was fucking terrified and was beyond clueless. He wasn’t a fucking _Jedi._ He was a professional _thief._ He was a conman. He was a smuggler. He was constantly running away from the law as much as he was breaking it. He had bounties in a dozen systems for thousands upon thousands of credits and his kid wanted to be like _him?_ When he had a natural talent and power with the Force like Luke?

“Oh Han.” Leia whispered, rising from the bed to console her husband.

Han snapped his eyes open. “I’m going to go check on the Falcon.”

Leia sighed at the flimsy excuse but conceded. “But you’ll come back right? We haven’t shared a bed in ages.”

Han nodded. “I’ll be back. Just need to go check on the Falcon.”

Leia watched sadly as her husband scurried away from his feelings in the only way he could and that was boarding the Millennium Falcon and going on a flight.

 

 

~~

 

 

Han did eventually return but Leia was fast asleep when he did. He had gone on a flight with Chewie but didn’t leave the planet. He needed to clear his head and Chewie didn’t ask any questions, which he was grateful for.

“I’ll see you in the morning, big guy.” Han winked at his friend, patting him on his furry back.

He received a short growl in return before he walked off the ship.

Han’s face softened at the sight of his wife sleeping soundly, with an arm stretched out to the empty side of the bed. She probably had waited until she couldn’t any longer.

It was that Skywalker stubbornness. Or maybe that was hereditary to her mother’s side? He never met the woman and his encounters with Vader were filled with the maniac’s blood thirst more than anything.

Han prepared himself for bed and smiled faintly at the sight of sleepwear that his wife had clearly saved from past visits.

He climbed into bed with her, pulling back the soft covers and groaning softly at the spectacular feel of the mattress especially for his bad back. He sighed heavily as his body adjusted to such a soft and luxurious surface. It would never get old.

He could feel Leia’s warm breath hitting his neck. She was so close. They hadn’t shared a bed in so long and they were accustomed to sleeping alone since they were so constantly apart but they never took this for granted. The galaxy was a dangerous place and their jobs were equally hazardous that sprouted huge targets on their backs and even bigger bounties on their head.

He was exhausted so sleep was no issue for him.

He wasn’t ready for what was waiting for him on the other side.

“For fuck’s sake!” Han growled at the invading presence in his dream. He glared menacingly at the figure waiting for him. “What the hell is your problem? Now you’re invading my dreams!?”

Youthful blue eyes glowed with mischief, reminding him of a young Luke. “I do apologize for interrupting your snuggling with my daughter, Han.”

Han’s nostrils flared. “She isn’t your daughter. You made that choice when you turned to the Dark Side and left her mother.”

Anakin Skywalker closed his eyes so he could absorb the sting and recover from it. “Now is not the time for petty squabbles, Han.”

“What the hell do you want? I thought I was done talking to ya.” Han snapped. “How the hell are you in my dreams?”

“Speaking to you in your dreams is much easier than what I did before. I don’t have to rely on Obi-Wan so much.” He explained. “Although, I will if this discussion exceeds the allotted time I can provide.”

Han grunted. “What do you want?”

“The same as before.” Anakin replied. “That hasn’t changed.”

“And I told you to mind yourself.” Han warned. “This is _my_ family.”

“Your family is as much as mine, Han.” Anakin reminded. “You can deny it all you want but that does not change the fact that I am your family.”

Han gritted his teeth roughly. “What do you want?”

“We didn’t finish talking the last time and I knew it wasn’t appropriate to intervene again when the situation was dire.” Anakin explained. “But my motive is the same. I want to talk to you about Ben.”

“What about him?” Han demanded.

“Leia wants you to go to Luke and to take Ben with you.” Anakin began.

“Which I think is a bullshit idea if I ever heard one.” Han scoffed.

Anakin smiled and Han instantly thought of Luke. The two looked so alike it was frightening and uncanny. They had the same coloring, blue eyes, smiles and Force capabilities. Anakin Skywalker was clearly a handsome young man before he turned. He had long, wavy hair parted on his right that was lighter than Leia and Ben’s hair but darker than Luke’s. The similarities continued but were fuzzy due to Han not having seen Luke in years.

The main similarities were the eyes. It didn’t start or end with the color or the shape. It was the striking similarity in how Luke and Anakin had the same sorrow and pain within their eyes. There was struggle and agony deep within the blue that had Han wondering what did these men go through? Han didn’t understand the Force and never would but clearly, Vader was not born evil.

“I’m inclined to agree.” Anakin said. “I don’t think putting those two in the same system let alone in the same room would bring anything good for anybody.”

“You’ve got common sense, Vader.” Han replied, snarky.

Anakin flinched. “However, I don’t think the circumstances will allow us to ease either of them into it.”

Han frowned. “No. I don’t think so.”

“I’ve tried to communicate with Luke but he has cut himself off from the Force.” Anakin mused, his voice vibrating with sadness. “And I don’t think I would be welcome with Leia. And my presence is not needed with Ben.”

“You’re damn right it isn’t.” Han growled. “You stay the hell away from him.”

“I plan to.”

Han nearly fainted at the quick submission from the former Sith Lord.

Anakin grinned but then he cleared his throat, stuffing his hands inside the robe’s pocket. “Ben still worships Darth Vader. He idolizes him. That is whom he wants and if I were to try and reach out to him, he would not react well. Besides, he doesn’t need me.”

“You’re damn right he doesn’t.” Han shot back.

“You misunderstand.” Anakin stepped forward. “Ben only began to seek me out when he felt like he had no other option. He was alone. He was misunderstood. His fellow Padawans alienated him when they realized who he was. He had to find out on his own just who that was. It is very easy to worship a figure you have never met and has such a notorious reputation. It is very easy to idolize someone who is not there to tell you any different.”

Han froze in horror. “We drove him to you.”

Anakin did not confirm nor did he deny it but he didn’t need to. “Snoke encouraged this. It is not all your fault, Han. Snoke is a master in his own right. He began to manipulate an impressionable mind with immeasurable power and potential. He began to groom him. He began to mold him into his own version of myself. He targeted him because of his parentage and relation to Luke and I. Even so, I doubt that Snoke wouldn’t have targeted him anyway. Ben is powerful and any master would want him as an apprentice. But because of his parentage, Snoke was able to weaken the Resistance at the very heart of it while wiping out any potential Jedi, including Luke.”

“Do not blame just yourself, Han.” Anakin spoke softly. “Ben’s fall to the Dark Side and the events at the Jedi Temple is at the fault of all of us. Including Ben himself.”

“He was just a kid.” Han rasped.

“He was a young man who knew what was calling upon him.” Anakin mused, wistfully. “And that was power. Ben wouldn’t have fought for so long and so valiantly if he knew it wasn’t wrong. It was a choice he made and a choice he continued to make. Attempting to strip him of responsibility for his actions will do him a grave disservice and shall stunt his growth.”

Han shook his head. “Are we done here?”

Anakin looked at his son-in-law with sympathy. “Not yet.”

“What else do you want?” Han couldn’t bring himself to be snarky.

Anakin straightened his spine. “Ben needs you. He doesn’t need Anakin Skywalker. He doesn’t need Darth Vader. He doesn’t need Luke. He needs _you_ , Han.”

“I’m his father, of _course_ he needs me.” Han scoffed.

“No. You misunderstand, again.” Anakin took another step forward. “Ben needed a father growing up. That is a given. Fundamentally, that is what he needed. I don’t dispute that. But right now. He needs you…”

 _“What_ does he need from me?” Han demanded. “Be fucking specific.”

“He needs you to not step up and be a father to him.” Anakin stated. “He needs you to buck up and not give up on him. He needs you to help him. It’s so unbelievably fucking easy to fall to the Dark Side. So fucking easy.”

Han watched as Anakin Skywalker spoke from clear experience. “But it’s so fucking hard to come back from that. You don’t just come back from that. You _crawl_ on your _hands_ and _knees.”_

“I don’t _understand_ the damn Force. I don’t know what the hell the Light or Dark Side is. How am I supposed to _help_ him?” Han desperately asked. “I brought him home. I-I-I brought him back from the First Order! I took him away from that! How is that not enough?!”

Anakin’s eyes were wet with an onslaught of tears. “Oh, Han.”

“Will you quit your crying and tell me what to do!? This is _your_ grandson! This is on _you!_ _You_ are the fucking Skywalker legacy! _You_ are the reason why there is _no_ fucking Jedi left! _You_ are the reason why the First Order even exists!” Han wanted to shake the man.

Anakin Skywalker stepped closer to his enraged son-in-law. “Ben left the _First_ _Order._ He didn’t leave the Dark Side.”

Han took a step back. “Aren’t they the same thing?”

Anakin continued his pursuit towards Han. “The First Order is a _faction._ The Dark Side has aligned itself with it but they’re not mutually exclusive.”

Han swallowed as the man approached him. “How can I defeat the Dark Side? When it’s my own son?”

Anakin Skywalker had no answers for him.

“Go to him.” Anakin urged. “Now.”

“I’m asleep—“

Han gasped awake, clutching onto the blankets harshly. He quickly tossed them away, grabbing his blaster off the nightstand before he raced out of the room.

_“Go to him.”_

“I am, you pushy son of a bitch!” Han growled as he ran barefoot down the hall. He could see the oncoming chaos brewing.

There were screams and hollers. There was an alarm going off. There was pandemonium. But Han drowned it all out as he bolted for his son, remembering where Leia had said offhandedly where she had assigned Ben to stay and distinctly knowing this base.

Han shoved his way down the hall.

“That bastard shot somebody!”

“That bitch killed one of ours!”

There were other languages being spoken but Han didn’t have time to translate it and didn’t recognize half of them.

“Execute them!”

“Lock ‘em up!”

“Where’s the General!? Protect the General!”

Han shoved some bystanders away before finally walking to the entrance of the bedroom. He saw the scavenger girl Rey on the floor, her staff clutched tightly in her right fist as she stared up at the showstopper that was his son.

Ben was a savage. He had a blaster in his hand, pointed at the dead and bloodied body on the floor. His face was the picture of furious. But that wasn’t the end of it.

Han didn’t have to be Force-sensitive. He didn’t have to be a Jedi, a Sith, or whatever in between. He didn’t need that religious mumbo jumbo to understand what was happening.

Han cursed. Vader was right.

Ben was _exuding_ Darkness. He was the epitome of it. He was surrendered to it. He was basking in it.

Han stared at his son and the look on his face.

Anakin Skywalker was right.

His son may have left the First Order. But he hasn’t left the Dark Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's canon that Benny wanted to be a pilot like Han and like akdjfnadfaslfdj i die of feels my heart D:

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly anybody who thinks the Solo boys wouldn't bicker and fight constantly is smoking some heavy shit. 
> 
> First ever fic on this site and first Star Wars fic as well.
> 
> There will be Reylo and Stormpilot. But this is just an intro.
> 
> Enjoy nevertheless. 
> 
> xo michelle


End file.
